1899 or Bust
by cecilia.clare
Summary: I'm where, and it's when? When she gets sucked back into the year 1899, her first thought is how do I get back, but nobody really knows how to help her.
1. getting there

**So this is my first-time travel one, hopefully, it's not cliche. Also, I know I posted like today, but I couldn't wait any longer for this one. **

_**September 10, 2019**_

I woke up the annoying beeping of my alarm clock, I walked over and rubbed my eyes tiredly. After a blurry morning, I was riding the bus to school, I almost accidentally burst out in song while listening to "Defying Gravity" but who can blame me it's a great song. I walked through the WACC hallway then the junior hallway before climbing the stairs to the freshman hallway. I walked down the hall to see Ivy calling my name, I waved hello and walked to my locker. I carefully nudged Mychala's backpack away from my locker, she hurriedly grabbed it

"Sorry, Cecilia."

"It's ok." I opened up my locker and set down my backpack, I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder I turned around to see Ivy standing behind me,

"Hey, Cecilia."

"Hi."

"Are you ready for our Bio test?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I unpacked my backpack and grabbed my books. As I was walking over to Ivy's locker I was stopped by, Ben

"Cecilia, did you do your homework?"

"What homework?"

"Your youtube homework."

"Ben, I am not watching any more of the creepy videos."

"Oh come on!"

"No, no, and more no." I walked away,

"I'll see you later Ben!" I made it to Ivy's locker,

"What time is it?" she looked down at her phone,

"7:48"

"We've got time." I leaned up against a locker and listened to the noisy freshman, I heard Liam yelling down the hall

"Eli!" I saw Eli's head peek out from the crowd, Liam ran over and put Eli into a headlock, soon Logan walked up next to me

"Cece, you're blocking my locker."

"Sorry." I scooted out of the way,

"So how was your Yeti race?"

"Awful, but I did better than last time. I could walk afterward."

"Good for you Logan." I looked up at the clock on the wall,

"We better get to class." Ivy nodded and we walked down the stairs and I followed her into the English room,

"Mr. Murphy, can I join your class today. I mean you could have me twice today." he smiled and Philip yelled,

"Cecilia! Why are you in here?"

"I don't know why you ask me that, I come in here every A day." I heard the bell ring,

"Shoot, I gotta go."

"Bye Cecilia!" Ivy yelled. I waved and walked into Theology and sat down.

"Cecilia," I turned around to see Oliver sitting down next to me,

"I need help with Bio."

"What part?" he opened up his laptop and began to ask, but then the second bell rang and Oliver was forced to close his laptop. Class began, after a lengthy lecture from Mr. Sanders, he let us start studying for our Biology test. Soon enough I felt prepared and decided to go to the bathroom. I signed out and grabbed a pass, I walked down the hall slowly in the early morning exhaustion. Suddenly in front of the girl's bathroom, I saw a bright light. I ran over to see a swirling portal, it was silver and white and was so bright it was hard to look at. Against my better judgment I reached out and touched it when I tried to pull my hand away but the portal was sucking me in. I tried to yell for help but my cries were muffled as I was quickly pulled into the portal.

_**September 10, 1899**_

I was spat out of the portal roughly to the ground, I blinked my eyes and looked around. I stood up and looked around,

"I don't think I'm in Illinois anymore." I then laughed at my own joke but then got serious. I got out of what I thought was a road and got onto what I thought was a sidewalk. I could hear somebody yelling, they were yelling about events,

"Headlines," I whispered I walked more quickly down the street toward the noise, I saw a boy turning the corner, a boy in a blue shirt. After I couldn't find him I actually looked around, everything looked ancient. It looked like I was in New York, except for a very long time ago. I saw a man walking on the street I stopped him,

"Um, excuse me, sir, what year is it?"

"It's 1899."

"Thank you, sir." I walked away breathing out heavily trying to grasp what had happened, I had traveled back in time to New York 1899. I looked down to see an old paper blowing against my legs, I picked it up it read _Newsies are Victorious. _So it had to be after the strike had happened, I needed to find the square. Someone, there might know how to get me home. I ran down the streets trying to find the World, but I couldn't find it anywhere. For all I knew I was in Brooklyn by now, I finally spotted someone on the street they turned around so I could see their face,

"Albert?" his fiery red hair stuck out from underneath his cap, he turned to look at me and immediately tried to sell me a paper.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money." he went back to yelling headlines,

"Wait, Albert. Could you direct me towards Newsie Square?"

"Take a left then a right then you'll hit it, hang on how do you know my name?"

"Uh, lucky guess." I quickly lied,

"Thank you!" I ran off in the direction of the square, soon I was actually inside the square. I looked around in awe, this is where I had always dreamed of coming here. I saw someone entering the square, it was the boy in the blue shirt from earlier. I couldn't see his face yet, but I was pretty sure it was Jack.

"Jack?" he looked up over at me,

"Who are you?"

"Um, you don't know me but I'm Cecilia."

"Why are your clothes so weird?" I looked down at my uniform,

"Oh yeah, do you know where I can get new clothes?"

"Follow me," I followed Jack out of the square, honestly I was fangirling a little bit. I was actually walking with Jack Kelly, the strike leader Jack Kelly!

"Hey, Cecilia. How did you know my name?"

"Uh, saw it in an old paper on the street."

"Oh." I continued to follow him down the street until he motioned for me to enter the theater. I realized this was Medda's theater,

"Wow," I whispered,

"I said that the first time I saw Medda's theater too." I looked around to see Jack's set painting, I ran up on the stage.

"Wow Jack, I can't believe you actually painted that!"

"Yeah, it took a long… hang on how did you know I painted that." my stomach flipped,

"Uh, you signed your name in the corner?"

"Oh yeah, forgot I did that. Medda!" I saw Ms. Medda walk around the corner,

"Who's your friend Jack?"

"This is Cecilia." I waved trying to look friendly.

"She needs some... new clothes." I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hide my uniform, embarrassed about how different my clothes looked.

"No problem, I have something. Follow me sweetie pie." I followed Ms. Medda into a back room, she went through a rack of clothes. She handed me a purple plaid shirt and a black striped shirt. Then she handed me a pair of capri pants, a pair of suspenders, a cap, then a pair of work boots. She pushed me into a bathroom with my armful of clothing. I pulled a hair tie out of my pocket and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun at the bottom of my head. I changed clothes, and then walked back out to Jack,

"Much better." I smiled, starting to feel more like I fit in.

"Come on Cecilia, let's go back to the square." I nodded and followed him out of the theater,

"How did you get here."

"Walked."

"Where are you from?"

"Illinois."

"Oh, you're from that newer state."

"Yeah."

"How did you walk all the way here?"

"Got lost." I felt bad for lying to Jack, but I couldn't tell him. Oh yeah, I'm from 2019 which is like 120 years from now. Totally from the future, and that's why I look so weird. I needed to find a way to get back to my time period, and fast I'd have to find a way to tell Jack sooner or later.

"Um, do you want to come to sell with me? I still have some work to do."

"Sure." I followed Jack down the streets to his selling spot.

"Cecilia, do you know how to sell papes?"

"Sorta, but could you show me?" He nodded,

"Ok, so how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"So how are you at making things up?"

"Good, I think. I mean, I write in my free time so I'm pretty creative."

"Ok." He handed me a paper,

"Sell the pape."

"Pulitzer and Hearst get into a crazy fight! Punches were thrown!" A man walked up and handed me a nickel, I gave him the paper. He walked away,

"Wow, kid you're good." I grinned at him, proud of myself for selling my very first paper. Soon I had helped Jack to sell all of his papers and we were on our way back to the square. I was kinda nervous, I was going to be meeting all the newsies for the first time. I had a feeling it was going to be noisy, as we drew closer I could hear the commotion from a block away.

"Are you ready to come into the square?"

"I have a question, will they be ok since I'm a girl?"

"Of course, there are lots of girl newsies. There are more newsies in Brooklyn, but Blu is here. Granted Blu is from Brooklyn, but that doesn't matter."

"Blu is a real newsie?"

"Of course she is, why wouldn't they be?"

"Uh, no reason." I followed him into the square, where it was overwhelming to see all the familiar faces. Faces I had only seen on my TV screen, but I had to stop letting them know I knew their names, I had to keep them from realizing where I was actually from.

"Alright, so question. Do you want to become a newsie?" without even thinking I nodded, I almost corrected myself and said no but then thought I had no way of knowing how long I would be here I needed a way to support myself. He led me over to the paper wagon and told me to climb up it. I obliged and climbed to the top, I watched as he called a blond haired boy over, he had a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"Race," I whispered, Jack yelled,

"Everyone this is Cecilia, she will be joining us!"

"Let's give it up for Squirt!" the square erupted in cheers, I could see everyone I actually spotted Blu, with a crutch under her arm cheering next to Davey,

"Woah," I breathed, I was actually a newsie, like a real-life newsie. I climbed back down from the paper wagon, after meeting a whole bunch of people all people I knew but I had to pretend I didn't so they wouldn't realize anything was up. Soon Jack was leading her back to the lodging house, he led me down a hallway where I knew that Blu, and Mute all slept. He led me to the last room,

"Ok, this is where you can stay." he led me to a window where there was a fire escape, I recognized it instantly. It was the penthouse,

"This is the penthouse if ya need anything just come get me." I nodded,

"Well, I'll see ya bright and early in the morning Squirt."

"Goodnight Jack." I walked back to my bedroom and laid down in the hammock, I didn't sleep much that night. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was supposed to break it to Jack that I was from the future. I had to figure it out fast because if I didn't tell them soon they might get really angry at me.


	2. first day

**So this chapter isn't sad, but I'm very sad right now. I'm sitting in my living room watching newsies for the last time for a while. Sadly Newsies live is getting taken off Netflix tomorrow. I'm probably gonna buy it though, I'm still sad. Also if you guys didn't read the reviews I go to a private school, that's why I said stuff like uniform and theology class. **

_**September 11, 1899**_

I fell asleep after a while, but I woke up in the morning to bumping in the next room over. I assumed it must be Elizabeth waking up, but then everything came rushing back. I wasn't at home, I was with the newsies. I grabbed my suspenders and walked out of my room to see all the newsies getting ready. I needed to get out of here, I walked out into the cool autumn air. This was the kind of weather I loved, cold but not too cold. It was just the kind of cold that numb your arms and legs. I knew it was going to get warmer, but I would enjoy this weather while I could. I tried to remember which way the square was. After a few wrong turns, I had made it back to the square, I saw Blu and a blond haired boy sitting next to her. I saw a crutch sitting next to him, it was Crutchie. I tried to leave, but Crutchie spotted me.

"Squirt!" he waved for me to come over,

"Oh shoot," I mumbled as I walked over to him.

"Hi."

"Excited for your first day?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I sorta sold with Jack yesterday and I don't know if that counts, or…"

"Yeah, Jack would not stop talking about how good you are!" I just stared at the ground, trying not to smile. I was still pretty proud of myself from yesterday, soon all the newsies were in the square and it was louder than ever. Crutchie grabbed my hand and pulled me into line next to him, he handed me a few coins.

"Ok, so this will buy you fifty papes. After you buy your papes meet me at the front of the square and we can go sell together." I nodded and stood behind Crutchie him, I was honestly nervous to meet Wiesel and the Delanceys for the first time. I decided I would try to be as respectful as possible. When it was my turn I carefully set down my coins,

"Fifty papers please."

"Would you look at that, a new kid." I smiled trying to look cute so I wouldn't get beat up, Crutchie put an arm in front of me,

"She's with me." Papers were shoved into my arms by Morris and followed Crutchie to the front of the square.

"Those Delancey's are scary," I whispered.

"I know, but you'll be ok." I nodded and followed him to his selling spot. Soon my stomach was rumbling, turns out newsies don't get to eat breakfast very often.

"Geez Squirt, it sounds like there is a monster in there."

"Know anywhere we can get something to eat?"

"Follow me, it's about lunchtime anyway." I walked next to him as we walk down the street. We made it to a diner, I recognized it right away. It was Jacobi's, we walked inside where everything was really cheap compared to what I was used to at school. I pulled a few coins out of my pocket and ordered a sandwich. Soon Crutchie and I were sitting at a table eating,

"You are really something Squirt." I looked up from my sandwich,

"What do you mean?"

"You just are really different from all the other newsies. You don't talk too much."

"My mom says I talk too much!" I giggled, suddenly feeling sad I missed my mom.

"You have a mom?"

"Yeah."

"Is she back in Illinois?"

"Yeah."

"What other family do you have?"

"Well, my dad, sister, and two brothers. I also have a dog."

"Wow! You have a dog!"

"Yeah, his name is Chester."

"If you live in Illinois, and have a dog and lots of family what are you doing all the way in New York?"

"It's kinda hard to explain."

"Oh," I knew I had to figure out a way to tell them soon, I just didn't know how. If only I knew who was trustworthy enough, Jack probably was. I was just worried about what he would say or do. I had to tell him tonight,

"Squirt, Squirt. We gotta go,"

"Oh yeah." I wrapped up the rest of my sandwich and shoved it in my pocket. I followed him out of Jacobi's, soon we had sold all of our papers and were headed back to the square.

"Hey Crutchie, I'm feeling kinda tired. I'm gonna go lay down for a little while."

"Ok, I'll see you later." he smiled and I walked into the lodging house. I walked to my room and sat down against the wall, I pulled my knees to my chest and just sat there thinking. After a few hours, I heard a knock on my door,

"Squirt, it's me, Jack. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." he opened the door, to see me sitting on the floor.

"You ok Squirt." I shook my head staring at the floor. He sat down next to me,

"You want to talk about it?"

"I kinda don't exactly know how to tell you. I feel like you won't believe me, and it's just really strange. I don't really want you telling anyone else."

"Ok."

"I'm from the future."

"What do you mean the future?"

"I'm from the year 2019. That's 120 years from now."

"So you're telling me that you are not from this time period at all. You are from somewhere else. Are you even from Illinois?"

"Yes. Just not in 1899, that's how I knew your name. I know a lot about your guy's strike."

"Is that why your clothes were so funny?"

"Yes, it's called a uniform. I go to school."

"Does everyone go to a school where you are from?"

"Yes, life is a lot different than here."

"What happens to us?"

"I can't tell you. I can't mess up the timeline."

"Oh." I stared at the ground, feeling really scared about if Jack would be mad,

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just confused."

"I thought you would be mad at me," I mumbled,

"No, is that why you came to the square? You needed to get back to your time period?"

"Yes. I want to go home, don't get me wrong I love being with you guys but I miss my family, my friends."

"How did you even get here in the first place?" I proceeded to explain to him how I got here.

"Wow, so how do we get that portal to open up again?"

"I don't know, it just opened at school and I touched it. After that, it sucked me in."

"Let's go for a walk." he stood up and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. I followed him outside, we walked down the street together. We walked for about an hour until we made it back to newsies square. Jack told me to go try and make some friends, I wandered off into the crowd. I was soon stopped by two boys, it was Elmer and Mush.

"Squirt! Do you want to help us with something?" Elmer asked, I looked at the bottle of shaving cream and then to the feather in Mush's hand. I could hear Jack in the back of my head saying that this was my chance.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" they looked to each other, then over to a sleeping Wiesel.

"Oh no," I mumbled as they grabbed my hands and dragged me towards Weisel.

"Ok, so I'll spray the cream in his hand, the Squirt you tickle him with this feather." Mush handed me the feather,

"O…ok." Elmer sprayed the fluffy white cream into his hand. I carefully tickled his face with the feather causing him to smear it all over his face. We all ran away giggling as Wiesel woke up and was yelling angrily.

"That was awesome Squirt!" We all high-fived, I was laughing and having a good time with them until Jack came over and told me I needed to get some sleep. I tried to convince him to let me keep hanging out, but he dragged me off towards the lodging house. I heard Elmer say in a cough as we walked off,

"Buzzkill." he then had a fake coughing hit after that, I tried to cover up my laughter as Elmer winked at me as Jack pulled me off faster. I waved goodbye to the two boys and laughed at the thought of how I had actually pranked someone. It wasn't exactly something I would have done back at home. I laid in my hammock that night smiling, things were finally looking up.


	3. Starry nights

_**September 12, 1899 **_

I woke up the next morning to the same commotion of the newsies. I climbed out of bed and headed to the square. There I met up with Elmer and Mush who were standing with someone new, I looked closer to see the familiar brown eyes of Buttons. I hadn't met him yet, I needed to play it cool. I walked over, trying not to act weird.

"Hello."

"Squirt! You ready for some more fun today?" Mush asked excitedly,

"Always Mush."

"Here's what we're gonna do, after you buy your papes climb up the papes stand and steal Weasel's hat. I'll keep him busy after you have it throw it to Mush on the roof and we've got it."

"Let's do it." After I bought my papers I climbed up the side of the paper stand and from behind slyly grabbed his hat. As soon as I had it, I threw it to Mush who took off running. I thought I was safe, but I had Oscar going after me as Morris chased Mush. I ran as fast as I could, I jumped from the paper wagon onto a fire escape ladder and started climbing. I ran, but Oscar was fast he was yelling something at me but I didn't listen I just kept running. Sooner than later he caught up with me, he punched me in the gut which sent me crumpling to the ground, he then punched me across the face. I could feel the blood dripping out of my nose onto my face.

"Don't try something like that again, or I won't be so merciful," he snarled. I waited until he had left, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I grabbed my glasses off the ground, thankfully they weren't broken, I put them back on. My nose had stopped bleeding, but blood was still wet on my face. I looked down to see all kinds of holes in my shirt.

"Great," I muttered pushing myself onto my feet. I walked back to the square,

"Squirt!" I saw Jack making a beeline for me,

"Are you ok? Geez, you're a mess. Where did they go, I'll beat them up myself."

"Jack, I'm fine. I just need something to clean up with." Jack pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I wiped the blood off my face and put it into my pocket.

"Don't do something dumb like that again!"

"No promises." he rolled his eyes,

"Now you better get a move on." I nodded and went to go find Mush and Elmer,

"Oscar got you?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok." I saw that Mush had a matching black eye to mine,

"See Morris got you too?" Mush laughed,

"Yeah, now we've both got shiners to show for it." I laughed, thank goodness Jack had explained some slang to me earlier, or otherwise, it would be one of those awkward time when you can't hear what someone is saying and you have already asked them a second time. You don't want to ask them a third time so you laugh and hope and pray that it wasn't a question. I sold with Elmer and Mush that day, soon we were back at the square. I still was annoyed with Oscar for who 's fault it was that there were now holes in my purple shirt. I spotted Buttons in a corner, I wondered if he was a sweet as he is in the movie. He noticed me staring at him, I tried to avert my eyes quickly. Like oh interesting a wall, the floor. He walked over to me,

"I see you have some holes in your shirt."

"Yeah, Oscar shoved me and I ripped it."

"I could fix it if you want."

"Sure, that would be great." I followed him back to the lodging house where he went up to his bed and pulled out a sewing kit. I took off my purple shirt and handed it to him. I sat with my black shirt, and I watched him sew up the holes in my shirt, after a few minutes he handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I said pulling my shirt back on over my black shirt,

"Oh, it's no problem. I fix a lot of clothes here."

"How did you get so good at sewing."

"I kinda just had to figure it out. I have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"How many do you have?"

"Nine."

"Wow, that is a lot. Well thanks again for fixing my shirt." he nodded and I walked off still feeling the stitching where he had just fixed my shirt rubbing against my elbows. I walked back to my room, I laid down to go to sleep.

_**September 13, 1899**_

Jack and I had no idea how to get me back home. I was really starting to get worried, what if I was stuck here forever? I knew everyone a little better now, but I mostly hung out with Elmer and Mush. I saw Jack a lot because he definitely was being an overprotective big brother. He acted just like I always imagined he would. I was walking home from the square one night after a long day of work when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mike and Ike standing behind me,

"Hi, guys."

"Hey Squirt, we were wondering if you wanted to see something cool?"

"Sure." I followed the two of them and then we climbed up the side of the building.

"Lay down," Mike told me, I did and looked up. I could see a million stars laying out in the New York sky.

"Woah," I whispered, they pointed out constellations to me. This was incredible, no one had ever taken me stargazing back home. Maybe it wasn't so bad being here, soon Jack found me and took me back to the lodging house. He told me to go to sleep, so I did even though there were barely any other newsies going to bed but whatever. I closed my eyes thinking about the stars.

I woke up on a rooftop looking at the stars, but then I started falling. As I was falling I was aging getting older and older as I fell. I could see people waving to me, my parents, my siblings, Jack, and all my friends. When I hit the ground I woke up, I was really scared. I looked around my room, and I could see moonlight and street lamp light trickling in through the window. I was tempted to go get Jack, but he would have enough to deal with. I eventually fell back asleep, after what seemed like only a few minutes I had to wake up.


	4. Police department

_**September 14, 1899**_

I wandered out of my bedroom and started to walk to my square. I didn't make it there very fast and soon Jack had caught up to me.

"Mornin' Squirt," I grunted a good morning since I was so tired, didn't even want to form words in my mouth.

"What happened to you, you look awful."

"Gee thanks. You saw what happened to me yesterday, I got roughed up by Oscar. I'm fine though."

"No, I meant all the dark circles under your eyes."

"I just didn't sleep well last night that's all."

"Ok, do you want to come to sell with me instead today?" I shook my head,

"No, no. I want to sell with Elmer and Mush."

"Ok, I'll come to check on you at lunchtime."

"Jack, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Going all overprotective big brother on me again. I'll be perfectly fine selling with Elmer and Mush."

"Alright, but you can't blame me for trying gotta look out for my little sis." I smiled as we finally made it to the square. I found Elmer and Mush, and they spent most of the time thinking of pranks to play on Weasel. I looked over to see Morris who was standing further away from his brother than usual. He was leaning against the corner sulking, he looked like my dog did when we scolded him. I wonder if Morris has been scolded by someone. Soon I could feel a tug on my arm,

"Come on Squirt, we gotta get in line."

"Yeah, right coming!" I followed them into line, we got out papers. Instead of shoving papers into my arms like Morris usually did he just handed them to me.

"Thank you," I said, he looked at me then down to the ground. I followed the two boys out of the square,

"Hey guys, did Morris seem off to you?"

"Nah, he just seemed like the same old Morris." We went and sold our papers, every day was the same. Nightmares, papes, endless exhaustion. I was walking back to the square one day with Elmer and Mush when I had the strange feeling someone was following me, I was tempted to look around but I just kept walking and shoved the feeling down. I felt a tap on my shoulder, expecting it to Elmer and Mush I turned around ready to greet them. I saw the figures of Oscar and Morris looming over me, I tried to yell for help but they grabbed me and dragged me off. I watched the buildings pass trying to figure out where we were going. I kicked and struggled and tried to yell but they had gagged me so it was to no avail. We finally made it to a building, and they dragged me inside. I was thrown roughly to the ground and heard something pop.

"That can't be good," I whispered. They closed the cell door behind them leaving

me alone in the dark. I found a bed and sat down on it. I was really afraid, whenever Newsies got taken by Delancey's it never ended well for them. I just waited in anticipation, praying they wouldn't come back. After a while the door creaked open, I pressed my back against the wall wanting to get away from whatever is coming in. Unluckily for me, it was the Delanceys. They beat me up pretty good then left me on the floor bleeding. I tried not to move, I didn't want to make it worse.

_**September 15, 1899**_

Today was the same as yesterday, they beat me up, I lay helpless on the ground. They leave me in the cell, and I pray.

_**September 16, 1899**_

I think my ribs are bruised, haven't exactly had the strength to check. I haven't gotten to get off the floor yet. I've moved a couple of inches, but that is only because Oscar kicked me towards the wall.

_**September 17, 1899**_

I really think Oscar has it out for me. I've moved a couple more inches, few more days of getting kicked and I will have hit a wall. I don't really want to hit the wall, because it will hurt my back to get repeatedly slammed into the wall.

_**September 18, 1899**_

As the days went on, and I got more beat up, I noticed that Morris wasn't acting the same. He seemed like he wanted to punch Oscar instead of me. On my third day in there the door opened again. I scooted myself underneath the bed hoping they wouldn't find me. I saw only one pair of feet in the room.

"Hey!" He whispered,

"Your name is Squirt right? Or is it Cecilia, I'm not exactly sure." I didn't answer,

"It's me, Morris. Oscar is gone, I want to help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I sent Oscar away so I could take you somewhere safe, now will you come with me?" I poked my head out from under the bed. I saw Morris looking around for me. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me, he looked generally worried like at any moment Oscar was going to come back to hurt me.

"I'm down here." He looked down at me.

"There you are, come on we gotta go. Can you stand?" I pulled myself out from underneath the bed. I climbed to my knees, before grabbing my side.

"Ow." I winced,

"Wait to stay there." He came over and knelt down next to me, he put an arm around me. I put my arm around him and he helped me to my feet. We walked down a hall into a new room, it was in the very recesses of the building. He helped me over to a bed,

"Why are you helping me?"

"You seem different, like somebody worth saving. I'll be right back." He ran out of the room, I tried to relax but I was still nervous. I was also in a lot of pain, I was pretty sure my ribs were bruised. He came back with a box,

"I think this is a first aid kit, but I'm not exactly sure."

"Thank you."

"Now for this to work, you have got to stay quiet so Oscar thinks that you ran away." I nodded my head he started to leave the room.

"Two things, how long do I have to stay here. Jack is probably really worried, and if I have to stay here for a long time can you find a way to tell him that I'm safe and alright."

"I don't know how long you need to stay here, and I can go talk to Jack but how will he know I'm telling the truth?" I thought for a second before pulling a handkerchief out of my pocket.

"Give this to him, he gave it to me a while ago. He knows he gave this to me, and then he'll believe that I'm alright… hopefully. Jack can get a little overprotective." I handed him the handkerchief to him.

"I'll come back in a little bit, remember to stay quiet." I nodded, and he left the room closing the door behind me. I opened the first aid kit to find some medical supplies. I wrapped my ribs with gauze, and then cleaned up all the blood on myself. Then I laid down exhausted, from the ordeal. I might actually be safe, at least for now.

* * *

Morris ran out of the building, handkerchief in hand running toward the square. He got back to see a crowd of Newsies, huddled together. He needed to get to Jack, he tried to figure something out but he didn't fast enough. Jack spotted him, and the crowd parted like the Red Sea.

"Holy Moses," he mumbled. Jack pinned Morris against the wall and put his fist in the air ready to punch him.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't soak you right now." He held out the handkerchief,

"She sent me here. She's safe, I'm keeping her safe. She needs to stay with me for a little while longer. Please, I'm trying to protect her." Jack snatched the handkerchief out of his hands. He looked at a corner,

"Did she give this to you?"

"Yes, she wanted to make sure you believed her." Jack let go of Morris,

"Where is she?"

"The old abandoned police department."

"Can I see her?"

"Not now because Oscar will be getting back soon, so I have to leave but I will come to get you when it's safe to see her." Jack nodded his head and Morris ran out of the square and back to the police department. He made it back just before Oscar did.

* * *

I could hear yelling outside the door, and I could hear Morris's voice. He was saying how I had escaped. I could hear the loud yelling of Oscar then thumping from outside. After a few minutes, it was quiet, and I heard someone stomp away. I was tempted to peek my head out the door, but I had a feeling that Morris would advise against it. I waited and waited, for what seemed like an eternity then the door opened. I could see Morris, with blood spilling out of his nose soaking through his shirt. He had a black eye and bruises were forming up his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Good job keeping quiet Squirt."

"I really wanted to come to help you…" he cut me off,

"You were in no position to help me."

"Did you see Jack?"

"Yes."

"Did he believe you?"

"Yes, I gave him the handkerchief. He wanted to come to see you, but I told him it wasn't safe just yet."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"At least until your healed, you could barely make it to this room let alone make a break for the square." I wanted to protest, but I could tell that Morris was right and even if he wasn't he wouldn't let me leave just yet. He sat down on the bed next to me, I handed him the first aid kit.

"Thanks."

"I still don't understand why you are helping me. You don't help any of the other newsies, except me. I mean you helped to take me, and you are partly responsible for my bruised ribs so why to help now?"

"I really don't know. Guess I was tired of hurting, though if I could help you then maybe that would help make up for it some."

"Maybe."

"Jack seemed really worried about you. Thank goodness I had that handkerchief or I would be beaten up worse than this." I laughed,

"He freaked out one morning when I was tired. He's really overprotective, I'm not used to it. I'm used to protecting people not the other way around."

"Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, I don't really live here. I live far away from here, but I have a family. A mom, dad, one sister, and two brothers, plus a dog but I don't know if that counts."

"If you have a family that you love, then why are you all the way out here?"

"It's kinda complicated."

"Oh." We heard a thump,

"I gotta go, Oscar is coming back. Remember what I told you."

"I know, stay quiet. I will." he nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. I sat in the quiet, I really wanted to leave but I could feel the pulsing pain in my ribs. I fell asleep,

I was sitting on the roof again looking up at the stars, then I started falling. As I was falling I got older and older. There were lots of people around me all waving goodbye. My parents, my siblings, my friends, my family, Jack, Elmer, Mush, and them Morris. I watched his sad face waving goodbye to me, then I hit the ground and the world went black. I could hear someone calling me


	5. Lonely

_**September 19, 1899**_

"Squirt, Squirt! Wake up!" I looked up to see Morris standing over me, I looked around confusedly.

"What happened?" I looked down at the bed to see tears on it, I hurriedly wiped my face and cleared my throat.

"Squirt… are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah perfectly fine."

"I thought Jack could come tomorrow, Oscar is going to be gone all day."

"Um, yeah that would be great."

"Ok, get some rest Squirt." he left the room, and I laid back down still breathing heavily. I couldn't tell him I was from the future, I had already told Jack and that was one too many people that knew. I fell asleep again, that time I actually slept through the night. I woke up later in the morning to the door creaking open,

_**September 20, 1899**_

"Squirt, you have a visitor." I sat up and saw Jack standing in the doorway, he about tackled me in a hug

"Wait, wait, wait!" he stopped in front of me and gave me a confused look,

"Gentle hugs, I have bruised ribs." he smiled and gently hugged me,

"I'm glad your ok Squirt."

"Yeah me too." he laughed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Mostly just my ribs, but I have a few bumps and bruises in other spots but I'm mostly ok."

"You scared us."

"I know."

"I wish you could come back now."

"Me too. I want to come back, but Morris says it's not safe."

"I think it's perfectly safe."

"I could barely walk to this room, I won't be able to stay away from Oscar for long enough before he gets me again and I'm not in a great place to take another beating."

"Then I'll take it for you."

"No Jack, I'm staying here."

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust Morris. Who's not to say he's keeping you safe, just to surprise you with a huge soakin'."

"I trust Morris, he saved me from Oscar. I'm staying here until he says it's safe to leave."

"Then I'm staying too."

"Jack, please. You can't stay here if you aren't at the square that will tip Oscar off that something is up."

"Ok,"

"I know how you are feeling Jack, but I'll be back in like a week or so." he nodded, he wrapped me in a hug.

"Jack, we gotta go. Oscar is gonna be back soon." He nodded,

"Stay safe."

"Always." Jack left with Morris, and I laid back down sad that I would be alone again.

_**September 21, 1899**_

I was alone for most of today, Morris came in to visit though. He had to leave soon after that, I could hear lots of Oscar yelling. It was really scary to be sitting only a couple rooms down from where he was staying, but I'm keeping my promise and staying quiet.

_**September 22, 1899**_

I'm so bored all the time, like all the time. Every single day. If I didn't keep track of the days on a piece of paper I would have lost count by now. I would sing to entertain myself, but that violates the keeping quiet code.

_**September 23, 1899**_

Morris came to visit me again today, but I'm still alone most of the time. I wish more people could come to visit me, I really want someone to talk to, I mean Morris is a nice company but he always has to leave because Oscar is coming.

_**September 24, 1899**_

I really miss Elmer and Mush, I wonder if they miss me too.

_**September 25, 1899**_

Days passed and Morris would come to visit me from time to time, but I was mostly alone and the only thing I could really do was sleep. Which would lead to lots and lots of nightmares and I couldn't really tell Morris why. I felt bad because he was obviously worried about me, and he kept having to wake me up and it was putting both of us in danger.

_**September 26, 1899**_

I think that Jack keeps asking to come to see me, but Morris won't let him. I don't exactly see the harm in it, but I guess Oscar is around more often and Morris can't get rid of him.


	6. Coming back

_**September 27, 1899**_

Soon a week had passed and I woke up excitedly in the morning, I could finally go back to the square. I waited patiently for Morris to come in to take me back to the square. I kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting, it seemed like he was never coming. I was bored so I changed the bandages around my ribs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw the door creaking open. I looked up excitedly, to see Morris standing in the doorway.

"You ready to go Squirt?" I nodded,

"Come on let's go!"

"Hey, we gotta be quiet Oscar is still sleeping." I nodded and followed him out of the room. My ribs were screaming out in pain, but I kept walking. Soon Morris noticed me limping, he put an arm around me.

"We can make it." I nodded and gripped his shoulder tightly. We made it all the way to the square, and we saw all the Newsies. As we made it into the square all the Newsies spotted me then Morris and they all started to charge at him. I stepped out in front of him,

"He's with me." They looked at me than Morris, I was swarmed by a crowd of newsies. He stepped in front of me,

"Wait! Gentle, she's hurt." He stepped out of the way and I was smothered in hugs by all the newsies. I could see two familiar heads pushing through the crowd,

"Elmer, Mush!" I yelled excitedly they gently wrapped me in a hug,

"Don't ever do that again Squirt."

"Not planning on it guys." After lots more hugs I found Morris sitting in a corner of the square. I sat down next to him wincing,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my ribs are still sore."

"What about you, you don't seem like your doing too good."

"I was just thinking about how they looked at me when I brought you back. The look on their faces, just made me realize that I've done too much bad to make up for with one good action."

"Well I could have told you that." he looked over at me,

"What do you mean?"

"You've done a lot of bad things, doing one good thing like keeping me safe isn't gonna make up for everything. They need time to heal, you just have to be patient. What are you going to do when Oscar sees me here tomorrow?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Guess I'll figure it out tomorrow, just make sure to travel with a pack. Especially stick to Jack, he'll be able to keep you safe."

"I don't think I'll have to, Jack will stick to me like glue. Wouldn't exactly be surprised if I found him sitting in my room in the morning." Morris laughed,

"I've gotten that impression of him." I laughed and then stood up,

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Squirt." I started my walk back to the square and Jack was soon standing at my side,

"You going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, Morris had to help me walk all the way back to the square."

"I'm really sorry, I should have protected…" I cut him off,

"I was by myself walking back to the square and they took me. There was nothing you could have done." we walked back in silence, I walked towards my room.

"I'll see you in the morning." he nodded before reluctantly leaving. I laid down in my hammock, thinking. I didn't want to fall asleep because the nightmares would come again. After a while, my tired body surrendered to sleep, this time I woke up my face all wet with tears. The thought finally arose in my head, what if I never made it home. What if I was stuck here forever, what if I never saw my family again. I started sobbing, my whole body shaking, I just wanted to go home. I heard clicking outside my door, and then the door creaked open. I saw Crutchie peeking his head through the opening.

"Squirt, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just bad dream. I guess." I mumbled,

"You better get back to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"I just want to go home to my time… family."

"Is that why you are upset?"

"Crutchie, as much as everyone is trying to make me feel like I belong. I don't, I just don't. I belong back in Illinois, back with my family and going to school."

"Why don't you just go back then?"

"It's kinda more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh. Is this one of those only Jack found out times?" I nodded my head,

"I really want to tell you but, I could mess something up if I do. I didn't exactly want to Jack to find out either, but it just kinda happened." he nodded his head, then just wrapped his arms around me. We just sat there for a while it just quiet, and peaceful. It kind of reminded me of when my dad would hug me goodnight, which made tears start to form. I bit my tongue, trying to stuff the hurt down. Eventually, Crutchie let go and left the room and left me to my thoughts.


	7. overprotective

_**September 28, 1899**_

I woke up in the morning to a lot of yelling, newsies are loud I thought to myself. I grabbed my stuff, and headed out towards the square before I was stopped by Jack,

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"To go sell papes, just like I do every day."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"You are hurt, and we can't make it worse."

"I'm fine, Jack back in my time period we have this lovely thing called google. I looked up bruised ribs once on a whim and it said they heal in three to six weeks. I'll be fine, people who have them just keep going on with life."

"I would feel better if a doctor could look at ya."

"I know, but we can't afford it." Jack stopped to think,

"I know someone we can go see."

"Jack, let's just get to the square bell's gonna ring soon."

"Nope you're coming with me Squirt." he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him in the opposite direction of the square. Soon we made it a building, I couldn't exactly tell where we were but I had a pretty good guess. Jack knocked on the door, and the door was opened by exactly who I was expecting. I could see Katherine Plumber standing in the door,

"Jack! It's great to see you, who's this?"

"This is Squirt, she needs some help."

"What kind of help."

"Well she got beat up and I wanted you to look at it."

"Ok, sure. Come on inside." I followed Jack into the house and then heard some yelling,

"Katherine, who's at the door?"

"It's just Jack, he brought someone who needs some medical attention."

"Alright."

"Pulitzer," I whispered,

"What did you say Squirt?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok, you can come in here." I followed her into a living room, she walked over and pushed Jack out of the room.

"Can't have you freaking out every time she winces." She closed the door,

"Can you lay on this couch?" I nodded and laid down on the couch,

"So where do you need help?"

"I got jumped and they bruised my ribs, so Jack kinda freaked out and wanted me to come to see somebody about it."

"Yeah, he tends to do this a lot." I tugged up my shirt, and she carefully undid the bandages.

"Yeah, this doesn't look so good. How many times did they beat you up?"

"Three or four."

"All in this spot?"

"Mostly as you can tell it was in some other spots as well."

"I'll be right back." she opened the door and left the room. I could hear the muffled voices of Jack and Katherine, I really couldn't hear what they were saying but then I heard some footsteps. I saw the door open and Katherine came back in, hold a bottle, a roll of bandages, and a glass of water.

"Can you sit up?" I nodded and sat up, she carefully wrapped me in the bandages and led me back out. She handed the bottle to Jack,

"Have her take one of these once a day, and make sure she changes the bandages every couple days. She handed him the roll of bandages,

"Also, let her work, Jack."

"I'll think about it, thanks, Katherine." He kissed her on the cheek and then we walked out of the Pulitzer home.

"You told me that it wasn't that bad."

"It really isn't,"

"Katherine told me otherwise."

"Fine, it's not a pretty sight to look at but hey I can walk can't I." He rolled his eyes,

"You can go back to selling as long as you promise that you'll take it easy and stick close to Mush and Elmer."

"Promise."

"Alright Squirt let's get back to the lodging house, you could use some rest." I begrudgingly agreed and followed him back to the lodging house. He left me in my room, and I waited until he was gone and then I left my room. I walked downstairs to the broom closet and pulled open the door. I saw Jojo's record player sitting in the closet.

"Knew it," I whispered. I was tempted to pull it out, but I didn't want it to break it so I closed the door. I climbed back up the stairs and went to the window. I carefully climbed out the window, into the penthouse. I climbed up the fire escape to the roof and sat on the top of the roof and looked out on the city. I could hear the jumbled sounds of Newsies yelling headlines, I could see some of them like little ants down on the streets. I stayed up there for a while, I knew Jack would be mad but technically I was resting. Sort of. It was peaceful up here, I could see why Jack liked it up here. I stayed up there all day until I could hear someone yelling my name.

"Squirt? Squirt where did ya go?" I climbed down the fire escape and poked my head through the window, I gingerly climbed in through the window.

"I'm right here."

"Why aren't you in your room, resting."

"Technically I was resting, just on the roof."

"What were you doing on the roof?"

"Jack, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"You have to calm down, I'm perfectly fine."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm going to go to my room."

"Good idea Squirt." I walked back to my room and sat in there for a while and pulled out a piece of paper that I had found and started to write. I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened the door to see Albert, Jojo, and Race standing in the doorway.

"Heya Squirt, do you want to come to play a game with us?"

"What did you have in mind?" the three boys grinned and grabbed my hand. I followed them to the middle of the lodging house.

"We are gonna play hide in seek."

"Alright, who's it?"

"I vote Race!" yelled Albert,

"Me too!" yelled Jojo,

"Me three, I guess."

"You don't guess, you know that you want Race to be it."

"Me three. Sorry, Albert."

"It's ok Squirt, ya aren't used to the rules yet."

"Fine I'll be it, I'm gonna whoop your guy's butts," he said straightening his hat. He turned around and closed his eyes and started counting. We all ran off trying to find a spot to hide, I searched around for a good hiding spot. Soon I found a corner with piled up desks. I crawled behind it, Race would never find me here. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps.

"Come on out." I heard someone mutter, I held my breath and didn't move a muscle. After a few seconds, he walked away, and I breathed out I was safe in my hiding place for now. It felt like hours before Race finally found me,

"Got ya!"

"Have you found any of the others?"

"Nah, I'm not that great at this game."

"So is this whooping our butts?"

"Eh, I'm all talk most of the time."

"So I've heard."

"Help me whoop their butts for real?"

"Sure, only if we agree that I was sleeping the whole time. Technically I'm supposed to be resting."

"Agreed." I smiled and followed Race back upstairs. We searched everywhere until we found Jojo, and then we all searched some more and finally found Albert. I could hear Jack talking around the corner,

"Jack is back, I need some help to get back to my room."

"We got you covered Squirt." the three boys dashed around the corner. I tiptoed back to my room, and laid down in my hammock I closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I heard the door open, and faked a stretch and pretended to yawn.

"Oh, you're back so soon?"

"No, you must have been out pretty good Squirt. You've been asleep for a few hours."

"Really that long?" I looked behind Jack to see Race, Jojo, and Albert standing in the hall. I winked at them,

"Who are you looking at?"

"Uh, no one, just something in my eye." I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times, I think Jack was actually buying it.

"So anything exciting happen when I was resting?"

"Not exactly, Morris was asking about you. Just to see if you were ok."

"Can I go see him?" Jack looked out the window,

"Yeah, but when we get back you need to take medicine and get some more sleep."

"Ok, come on let's go!" I jumped up and dragged Jack out of the room and down the street. Soon we made it to the square and I couldn't see him anywhere,

"Where is he?"

"He was here just a couple minutes ago."

"Morris?" I looked up at Jack who seemed as confused as I did.

"Did you tell him I was coming?"

"I said that you would be possibly coming."

"Where did he go?"

"I dunno Squirt." I walked around the square a little bit,

"Morris? It's me Squirt, Jack finally let me out of my rest cycle." I looked around the square, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Come on Squirt it's getting late, we should really get going."

"But…"

"No buts, I'm sure he's fine. We'll see him tomorrow morning." I reluctantly followed Jack out of the square, and back to the lodging house. After Jack seemed satisfied that I was alright, he left the room and me alone to my thoughts which wasn't helpful. _I wonder why Morris wasn't at the square, is he hurt? Did he just not want to see me? Did Oscar get to him? _I fell asleep eventually, I woke up the next morning to the soft murmuring of Newsies outside the door.

_**September 28, 1899**_

I knew that Jack would be mad if I walked to the square alone so I headed over to the penthouse. I peeked my head out the window to see Jack sitting drawing.

"Jack, can we go to the square?"

"Sure Squirt." He shoves the drawing in his pocket and climbed through the window. We walked down to the square,

"Alright, first day back at work."

"Yup."

"Now remember to be careful."

"Got it."

"And if you get tired you need to rest."

"Yup."

"No crazy adventures."

"Never."

"And your selling with me today, agreed?"

"Agreed." I started to walk into the square,

"Hang on, no going on any crazy escapades looking for Morris,"

"But,"

"No Cecilia, we will find him but Katherine said that you need to not over exert yourself. So don't do anything crazy, once you're done selling papes just come back to the square ok?"

"Fine." I wanted to protest but Jack wasn't going to let me. I had to find Morris even if it meant going to look for him behind Jack's back. I walked into the square to find Elmer and Mush,

"Glad your back Squirt!"

"Do you guys want to help me with something?" They both looked at each other then back at me,

"What did you have in mind?" I heard the morning bell ring,

"We'll talk about it after work. Jack is forcing me to sell with him. Is he always like this when someone gets sick or hurt?"

"Yeah, last time I got sick he made me sell with him for like three weeks."

"I'm never gonna see you guys again. Correction, I'm never gonna get to do anything again."

"Oh don't be dramatic."

"I'm not Elmer. I have bruised ribs, that takes about six weeks to heal. It was nice knowing you guys." I ran off to go find Jack before he had a panic attack. I got in line next to him and got my papers, Morris was nowhere to be found. I sold with Jack all day long, until finally, the day was over.

"Can I go see Mush and Elmer for a little bit?"

"Do you feel tired or…"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Ok then. Don't be too late getting back to the lodging house."

"Got it!" I yelled as I took off running in the direction of the square. I finally found Elmer and Mush,

"So what do you need help with?"

"I need to find Morris." They both started to protest,

"Guys, please. If he hadn't helped me I would still be in there, hurt worse than I am right now." They both shut their mouths,

"Alright, how can we help?"

"I didn't exactly have a plan just yet. I thought we could just look around."

"Some plan Squirt."

"I'm sorry, haven't had a ton of time to think about it."

"Well we have, so we brought back up." They stepped out of the way to reveal Buttons and Romeo standing behind them.

"Since Oscar is still out there, we need to have someone stick close to you."

"And since Jack will probably want to come to check on you,"

"We needed someone to keep him busy."

"That's where Romeo and Buttons come in."

"I think I get the plan, we'll split up and then one of us will keep Jack busy. That will give us enough time to try and find Morris."

"Exactly, you're smarter than you look Squirt."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Never again."

"Alright so who is going with who?"

"Mush is going with Buttons and I'm coming with you."

"You have an idea of how to keep Jack occupied Romeo?"

"I have my ways, I can keep him busy for long enough for you to find Morris."

"Let's get out of here." We ran out of the square leaving Romeo behind to distract Jack. We split up and Elmer and I ran down the street,

"Have any idea where he might be?"

"Not exactly, but I have a couple of ideas."

"Lead the way Squirt." We continued running down the street until we made it back to where this whole mess had started. The abandoned police department, I tried to stay calm.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, we just need to find Morris and that's what matters."

"I can go check if…"

"Nope let's go." I marched toward the door and opened it. I hurriedly walked past my old cell towards the room where I used to stay.

"Morris? It's me Squirt, where are you?" I pushed open the door, to find blood on the old bed. I pressed my hand against the blood spot and my hand came up with blood on it. I turned back to Elmer and held up my hand.

"This is fresh, someone's been here and that someone is injured." He nodded, I walked out of the room to see something on the floor.

"Blood." A path of blood drips moved down the hallway,

"Hurry up Elmer, whoever this is they are on the move." I started running down the hallway, the path starting to peter out. Soon the blood drips stopped,

"Where do we look now?" I looked around and saw four doors.

"Now we play the game of chance, whoever this is they are close." He nodded before pushing open a door, I pushed open the one opposite of his. No luck, I moved to the next door. I looked around to see an empty old room, only message on the wall. It read help, I went over and touched the wall. This was really old, it couldn't have been from Morris, I started to look around the room for any more clues. Then I heard someone yelling,

"Squirt! I found him! Get here quick!" I dashed out the door over into the next room. I found Elmer standing over someone, I looked down to see Morris lying on the floor. He didn't look like he was awake,

"Um Squirt, I think it might be best if you wake him up."

"Go get Jack,"

"But…"

"Go. Get. Jack." he nodded and ran out of the room. I looked back at Morris who had blood dripping down his face and bruises all over himself. His arm lay limp next to him, and his leg was in an awkward twisted position. I could see blood all down the front of his shirt.

"Oh, Morris," I whispered, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently,

"Morris, it's me Squirt. You really need to wake up. Come on." I just sat there next to him, everything quiet. Until I saw him start to shift, grunting in pain.

"Morris, your ok."

"Where am I?"

"Your back in the old abandoned police department."

"Is he gone?"

"Who?"

"Oscar."

"Did he do this to you?" Morris nodded his head, I heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. I peeked my head out of the door to see Jack running down the hall. I scooted back over to Morris,

"I sent Elmer to go get Jack, he's coming and he's gonna help you." Morris nodded his head tiredly and closed his eyes. Jack came into the room,

"You need to move." I scooted out of the way,

"Wait, Jack, I think I might know how to help."

"How so." I leaned close to his ear,

"I know a lot of medical stuff, we have advanced a lot in 120 years." he nodded,

"Go ahead."

"I need you to go get me towels, and a first aid kit."

"We can get those at Medda's."

"I got it." Elmer ran out the door,

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Just hang on a little longer. Jack, I need you to help me get his shirt off, he's obviously injured." He nodded and helped me carefully peel the shirt off of Morris. He started to groan and sob in pain,

"Shh, you're safe, you're ok." Elmer came running back in with an armful of towels, and a first aid kit. I grabbed the towels and first aid kit out of Elmer's hands and pushed them back out of the room.

"You guys can come back in when I'm done, I need total concentration." I closed the door and walked back over to Morris.

"This is going to hurt some."

"Do what you gotta do Squirt," he whispered. I opened up the first aid kit, and pulled out some cleaner and started to clean up all the of the wounds. I looked at his leg which was twisted in a backward manner, it was definitely broken. I needed to figure out a way to set this. I looked at Morris whose face was scrunched up in pain.

"Morris, your leg is broken. I have to set it," he closed his eyes,

"Do it." I placed my hands on his leg and counted to three, I pressed down hard twisting his leg back into its proper shape. He screamed out in pain,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he took a few deep breaths,

"I'm fine, just keep going." Morris would wince every once and a while, but he would relax and I would just keep going. Soon I was packing up everything back into the medical kit.

"Thanks Squirt," he muttered,

"Shh, you need to rest." He nodded and closed his eyes, I got up and carefully and opened the door. I tiptoed out, to see Jack and Elmer sitting outside the door.

"He's going to be fine, but he's gonna need lots of rest, like lots and lots of rest."

"Do we know where Oscar went?"

"No, but we can possibly ask Morris," the two of them jumped to their feet,

"When he wakes up."

"Speaking of rest, you could use some Squirt."

"I'm perfectly alright."

"Squirt."

"Fine, but I'm staying here." I walked over to the bed in the next room and laid down on the bed. I wanted to stay awake, but I was exhausted and soon my eyes drooped closed.


	8. learning

_**September 29, 1899**_

I woke up in the morning to the soft whispering of someone,

"Squirt, he's awake if you want to come to see him." I jumped out of bed and started to run to the next room.

"Hang on Squirt! You have to stay calm, he's still really hurt."

"I know." I opened the door to the next room to see Morris on a bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey."

"Hey, Squirt."

"How are you feeling?"

"Is that even a question?" I laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Did Jack come in?"

"And harass me about where Oscar was? Then yes, yes he did."

"Sorry about that, ya know after he beat me up Jack has been going Oscar hunting."

"Well do you feel any better?"

"Well, I can sit up, sorta. Thanks for helping me."

"Just returning the favor."

"Good, now we're even." He laid his head back down on the pillow.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too."

"Wow. Ok, Mr. Sarcastic."

"I can be whatever I want right now, I'm in pain."

"Wow, you are like a grown-up Race."

"Ah no, can I be like a grown-up Jack?"

"But Jack is already grown up."

"Not really, he's got a long way to go. He just has to act grown up to protect all of you guys."

"Are you grown up?"

"Mostly, if you count that I live on my own even though my parents are still alive."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty - two I think, not exactly like I'm keeping track."

"Geez, you are old."

"Oh, Squirt."

"What was your family like?"

"Well, it was me, my mom, my dad, and then Oscar. My mom wasn't ever really around, I don't really know exactly where she would go or why but we never really saw her. My dad was just straight up mean, and straight as a line. Oscar and I learned quickly not to mess with him, and I think that's why we turned out so mean because it's the only thing we were taught. Oscar and I were really close when we were younger but then we grew up and drifted apart so, ya know." He inhaled deeply and cleared his throat,

"So what about you Squirt, what's your family like?"

"Well, you already know about what family members I have. My dad works at my school, and then my mom helps out our pastor at the church."

"Both your parents work?" My stomach turned inside out, I had forgotten that two parents didn't work back then!

"Uh, she just helps out a little before church so it's not really a job."

"Oh."

"Then I and my siblings are really close, I'm the oldest. Then I have a little sister who is twelve, a little brother that is nine, and a little brother who is seven. We all hang out all the time and play together. I'm closest to my sister though. We just like the same things, and so we joke around a lot. Most of our jokes are inside jokes."

"What are inside jokes?"

"It's like a joke that only Elizabeth and I get, so like whenever it's Wednesday I ask her what day it is and she says Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday!"

"You seem like you have a nice family Squirt."

"Yeah, I guess I do." I heard someone calling my name from the other room,

"Oh Jack needs something, I'll be back in a little bit." He nodded his head and I walked out the door.

"Yeah, Jack?" I opened up the second door,

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"How you went behind my back to find Morris. I told you we would take care of it."

"Jack, it's been like almost a week, probably more. I'm fine and if I hadn't gone behind your back, Morris could have not made it ok! So I don't care if your mad, I did what I had to do!"

"I'm just worried about you and everyone else all the time and you never listen to me. It's most important that I keep you safe because if you die here it messes everything up and we can't have that happening. I just want you to listen to me for once Squirt." I opened my mouth to argue but then remembered what Morris had said. _Jack has to act grown up to protect all of you. _Jack was acting grown up to protect me,

"Jack, you can stop."

"Stop what."

"Pretending."

"What?"

"You can stop pretending like you are an adult. You don't have to have all the answers you know." I sat down next to him.

"I know that you are the leader and stuff, but that doesn't mean you have to grow up extra fast to keep up safe. You are still a kid."

"What makes you say I'm still a kid?"

"In my time period kids your age are still living with their parents, and still have to go to school every day. They are still just kids figuring out how to be grown up."

"How did you get so darn smart?"

"Not me, Morris. He told me that, ya know he's been around there for almost as long as you have. He knows more about you than you think."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll make a deal with you Jack, I'll listen to you and do what you say if you promise to listen to me when I say I'm perfectly fine."

"Deal ."

"Well we can't exactly leave Morris here, we need to find some way to get him back to the square."

"Yeah, but his leg is broken right."

"Yeah."

"So how are we getting him to the square?"

"Any older guys?"

"Well me, and maybe they will have a few guys in Brooklyn."

"So Race can go get them,"

"And then we can move him back to the lodging house."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, I'll go tell Race to go…"

"I'll go tell him, you stay here with Morris." I nodded and stood up. I walked back over to Morris's room.

"Hey, Jack is going to go get some guys from Brooklyn and then we are going to move you to the lodging house. Can't exactly leave you here."

"Alright."

"I guess I'm going to go get something, I'll be back in a little bit." he nodded and closed his eyes. I walked out of the old abandoned police department, and down the street. I pulled a few coins out of my pocket and made it down to Jacobi's I didn't really know what kind of sandwich Morris liked so I just took my best guess. I walked back to the abandoned police department and hurried past my old cell back to his room. I came into his room and handed him his sandwich.

"Here I got this from Jacobi's. I forgot to ask what kind you liked so I hope you like this kind." he opened it and took a bite

"Its food isn't it," he mumbled. A few hours later I could hear a door opening,

"I think Jack is back, you ready to go?"

"Please don't break anything more than it already it is."

"We'll try." I peeked my head out the door to see Jack and a few other guys behind him, as they got closer I could see a few boys I didn't recognize and one I did. One of them was Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. I had a feeling that Spot would be gone as soon as we moved Morris, and Spot was only here because Jack had asked probably not so nice. I stepped out of the way, and let them get to work on figuring out how to move Morris. Once they had gotten him out of the room I followed them back to the lodging house. Once they had gotten Morris safely into a bed and asleep I walked back out of the room. I breathed a breath of relief that he was safe, I was back at the lodging house and everything would be alright. I was about to walk out to find Jack when I heard someone, I turned around to see Spot standing behind me.

"What's your name?"

"Cecilia, but most people call me Squirt."

"Did you patch him up?"

"Morris? Yeah, I have had some medical experience, just watching my mom."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe a month."

"Why is he suddenly so much nicer?"

"Um, well… they kinda kidnapped me and beat me up, but then he like took me somewhere safe. He wanted to be nicer I guess."

"Can you help me?"

"Uh yeah, with what?"

"I have some guys who are sick, and I could use some help to get them back on their feet."

"Um I can talk to Jack, but he might not let me go. I got hurt when I got kidnapped so he hasn't exactly let me out of his sight."

"Where are you hurt?"

"Bruised ribs. The struggle is real."

"I'll talk to him if you're up to going I'd really appreciate some help."

"Yeah, I'll go ask. Hopefully, you won't have to talk to him." he nodded and I went to go find Jack.

"Jack! I have a question!" I climbed out the window onto the penthouse.

"Jack?" I climbed up the fire escape to the roof to find Jack.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah."

"Spot wanted me to go with him back to Brooklyn, and help a few of his guys that are sick. So can I go?"

"Brooklyn? Do you feel ok, or are you tired?"

"No, I feel fine. I just need a couple of things before I leave."

"Alright you can go, I'll come with you to go get some medical supplies at Medda's." I started to climb back down and stopped.

"Hey Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem off."

"No I'm fine, I'll meet you at Medda's."

"Ok." I climbed back down the fire escape and head towards Medda's. I waited outside for Jack who led me inside. We went and found all the supplies I needed and put them in a knapsack. We walked back to the square where Spot and his other guys were waiting. Jack stopped me,

"Here take these." He handed me my bottle of medicine and a roll of bandages. I stuffed them in the knapsack,

"Alright, be careful."

"Don't worry I will." I followed Spot and his friends to a trolley and we jumped on the back. When we made it into Brooklyn, we jumped off and walked back to their lodging house. I looked over to Spot who was still just being Spot and being extra tough. I wanted to ask what kind of condition the people who were sick were in, but honestly, I was a little nervous but I needed information from him about what I was up against.

"So Spot, what kind of condition are the ones who are sick in?"

"Well ones beat up and needs patching up, the other one I think has a fever." I nodded and followed him inside to the lodging house. I saw a lot of newsies, this was way more than Manhattan had. How Spot kept everything together I didn't really know. I followed him into a mostly empty room except for two kids both laying still on beds.

"Alright, this is where we have ones who are sick stay." He pointed to a girl on the first bed, she had her eyes closed and her face was flushed pink. Her long black curls stuck to her sweaty face.

"This is Blur, she's the one with the fever." he pointed to a boy on the next bed. He had silver and black hair, and blood covering his face. He was laying there staring up at the ceiling, with bruises up his body.

"This is Pepper, he got into a fight down on the docks."

"I guess I'll you to it." I nodded and listened as Spot's footsteps getting quieter. I walked over to the girl and kneeled down next to her. I unpacked my things,

"Well um, my name is Squirt. I'm gonna help you to feel better." I touched the back of my hand to her forehead. I could tell that she did have a fever, but it wasn't that bad. I put a cold rag on her forehead, she started to open her eyes and looked up at me.

"Who are you? Where's Spot?"

"I'm Squirt, and I don't know where Spot is right now but can you drink this?" I handed her a glass of water and she took small sips. I pulled out a piece of paper,

Blur

Cold rag on forehead

Lots of water

One of the pills a day

Bed rest (when she says she fine let her come back to work)

I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and walked over to Pepper's bed. He looked over at me,

"Yeah who are you?"

"I'm Squirt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Help patch you up."

"Fine."

"Can you take off your shirt?" he nodded and peeled the shirt off revealing bruises all up his chest.

"Bruised ribs, me too."

"What happened to you?"

"I got jumped and beat up a lot."

"Me too."

"Can you sit up?" he climbed into a sitting position, and I started wrapping the bandages around his chest. I cleaned all the blood off of him and then let him get some rest.

Pepper

Change bandages every couple days

A pill once a day

Bed rest

(let him come back to work after a few days.)

I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket and went to go to find Spot. I found him sitting in the rafters with a red-haired girl.

"Spot!" he looked down at me and climbed down to greet me.

"Done already?"

"Yep." I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"This has all the instructions of how to take care of them until they are all better." I then handed two bottles of medicine and a roll of bandages to him.

"Give blur the medicine from the pink bottle and Pepper from the white one. They need to take one once a day. Well, I've done all I can."

"Thanks, Squirt. SKIP!" I saw a strawberry blond haired boy walk out from a hallway.

"What?"

"Take her back to Manhattan." he pointed to me, and I waved.

"Whatever you want boss." I followed Skip out of the lodging house and back to the trolley. We jumped on and we were back on our way to Manhattan,

"Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do they call you Skip?"

"I tend to skip over important things, like buying papes before going to sell or eating dinner."

"Makes sense."

"What about you, why do they call you Squirt?"

"I might as well be a Conlon because I'm so short." We spent the rest of the ride in silence until we arrived back in Manhattan. I jumped off the trolley,

"See ya Skip!"

"I'll see ya around Squirt!" I waved goodbye to Skip and then started my walk back to the lodging house in the quiet streets of New York at night. I walked over to the window,

"Crutchie, have you seen Jack?"

"Always up Squirt, always up." I nodded and climbed out of the window and up the fire escape. I made it up onto the roof, to see Jack sitting under the stars drawing.

"I'm back." he turned around,

"Your back quick." I walked over and sat down next to him,

"Yeah, it was just two kids, Blur and Pepper."

"Your good at that medical stuff Squirt. Are going to become a doctor when you get older?"

"No I don't think so, I'm going to either do something sorta like Medda and act for people. Perform what's called a show, or I'm going to travel the world and be a journalist. What about you?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. Usually, newsies don't get to think about that. Mostly just thankful to wake up in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that part. It's a lot different where I'm from."

"Yup, I had something to ask you."

"Have you been having nightmares?"

"Like once or twice, but so does everyone."

"Not the way I heard it from Crutchie,"

"That's only one person,"

"And Morris."

"Fine too, but I'm fine really."

"Squirt, what happens in those dreams?"

"I'm on top of a building, then I start falling. As I fall I get older, and as I fall people are waving goodbye to me. People I care about a lot, people who I think care about me a lot, or people whose lives I've helped to change. Then I hit the ground and I wake up."

"I think I know what's going on. You are afraid you aren't gonna get to go home, right."

"Yeah."

"I had a feeling you might."

"You always have a feeling."

"Can't blame me for being a good big brother." He smiled.

"You look better with a smile you know."

"Guess you give me lots of reasons to smile."

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good idea." I started to climb down the fire escape.

"Don't worry Squirt, we'll get ya home." I nodded and climbed back down the fire escape.


	9. I can tell that we are gonna be friends

_**September 30, 1899**_

Birds chirping, sun rising, noisy newsies, and hurting ribs. Hang on, ribs hurting? I sat up in my hammock ribs aching, I was really confused, they aren't supposed to hurt this much. I went over and locked the door, I pulled up my shirt and undid the bandages, I looked to see the same bruises that had been there for almost two weeks. I wrapped myself and opened the door and headed to the square, and the day continued, as usual, selling, selling, jokes, pranks, some more selling. Mush, Elmer, and I were walking through Central Park when I spotted some boys in a tree nd I was walking through the central park where I saw a huge tree and two boys sitting up in it.

"Who are they?" I pointed to the boys in the tree.

"Oh that's Specs and Tommy Boy, they climb that tree a lot." I started running towards the tree.

"Squirt, where are you going?"

"Up!" I yelled reaching the tree, I started to climb up and neared the top. I pulled myself up onto a firm branch.

"Squirt, right?" I looked up to see Specs peering down at me.

"Yeah." I brushed off the dirt on my hand.

"So you can climb."

"Yup."

"Come with me." I followed him as he nimbly jumped from branch to branch. I tried to keep up with him to no avail, it had been a while since I had climbed up tree. Once we reached the top, we could see everything from the top. I started humming a song and I just stayed up there even when Specs and Tommy Boy started to climb down. I accidentally started to sing, but once I started I couldn't stop. My voice drifted into the air, filling it with the sweet melody. I just kept singing, letting everything relax. No more worries about getting home, aching ribs, crazy brothers, and sick people. No more worries, just peace, and serenity. I finally climbed back down to see someone, it was Jojo.

"You can sing?"

"No, that wasn't…"

"Since when can you sing!"

"Um since forever. Have you seen Mush and Elmer?"

"I told them to go back to the square, and that I would make sure you got back."

"Ok, so are we going to go?"

"Nope, we are going somewhere else." he grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street.

"Hold on! Slow down!" I yelled running to keep up with Jojo. Soon we had run all the way to Ms. Medda's theater.

"Wait, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." We walked into the theater, and he led me up to the stage. He walked back down and sat in a seat.

"Sing."

"What?"

"Sing."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive, now sing."

"Ok." I just took a breath and started to sing the same song I was in the tree. Letting the notes escape my lips and float into the theater. I again felt waves of relaxation flow over me. The song ended, but I didn't want it to. I really wish I could just stay in that place of peace forever, but I had to come back to reality. I saw Ms. Medda now sitting next to Jojo.

"Cecilia, right?"

"Yes, but most call me Squirt now."

"How long have you been able to sing?"

"Since forever."

"Would you be interested in doing a show with Jojo?" I looked over to Jojo who was looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure. Yeah, I guess I could sing with him."

"Tonight." She grabbed Jojo's hand and pulled him backstage and I followed them. She sat down at a piano and started plunking out notes.

"I think I have the perfect song for you two." We started to sing and practice all afternoon. Soon it was actually time to go and sing. I could hear people starting to fill the room, and I could hear Race and Albert yelling.

"Give me that back!"

"It's mine now!" I could hear feet pounding then Jack,

"Sit down! Or I'm taking that away." The pounding of feet stopped, and Medda stepped out onto the stage and a hush went over the crowd.

"Tonight, Jojo will be giving another performance but with a new partner. Please welcome Jojo and Squirt." The curtains opened to a whole lot of people, my stomach flipped. I heard the music start and I closed my eyes.

Fall is here  
Hear the yell  
Back to school  
Ring the bell  
Brand new shoes  
Walking blues  
Climb the fence  
Books and pens  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends

Jojo stopped out next to me and started singing next to me.  
Walk with me  
Suzy-lee  
Through the park and by the tree  
We will rest upon the ground  
and look at all the bugs we found  
Safely walk to school without a sound  
Safely walk to school without a sound

Here we are  
No one else  
We walked to school all by ourselves  
There's dirt on our uniforms  
From chasing all the ants and worms  
We clean up and now it's time to learn  
We clean up and now it's time to learn

Numbers, letters  
Learn to spell  
Rhymes and books and show and tell  
Playtime we will throw the ball  
Back to class  
Through the hall  
Teacher marks our height against the wall  
Teacher marks our height against the wall

We don't notice any time passed  
We don't notice anything  
We sit side by side in every class  
The teacher thinks that I sound funny  
But she likes the way you sing

Tonight I 'll dream  
While I'm in bed  
When silly thoughts go through my head  
'Bout the bugs and alphabet  
When I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
That you and I will walk together again  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
Yes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends

We finished the song, and the crowd cheered for us. Jojo and I bowed and the curtains closed on us.

"Geez Squirt, your incredible."

"Not as good as you."

"Modesty is not a quality I would have pinned on you. Just kidding, you are way too modest."

"Well, you are incredible."

"Come on let's go." I followed him out of the theater out into the cool night air. Where Newsies were trickling out of the theater, and I started to hum again.

"You always have music playing in your head don't you."

"Yeah, music keeps me grounded in this crazy world."

"Me too, but I'm not like you. I may be a musical guy but not like you."

"Can't decide whether it's a good thing or not?"

"Whatever makes you happy Squirt."

"You too. I'm gonna go find Jack." He nodded and I walked through the crowd trying to find Jack, but I was struggling to be so short. I finally spotted his bright blue shirt in the sea of neutral. I could still feel my ribs aching. I came up behind him, he turned around

"Hey! I was just looking for you!"

"So was I!"

"Your were amazing,"

"Hey Jack, can we go back to the lodging house. I could use some medicine, I've been aching all day."

"Come on, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can I go see Morris afterward?"

"Of course." We walked back to the lodging house and found my medicine. I took the pill and then went to go see Morris. I found him lying on a bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt me sitting down on the edge.

"528, I'm sitting underneath 23, 24, 25, and 26. I'm directly underneath 25, 81 has a hole in it."

"Bored?"

"You have no idea."

"Allow me to cure it?"

"Definitely, I heard you sang at Medda's. So how did it go?"

"Good, I think."

"Give me a sample?"

"Only because you know what number board you sitting directly under." I started to sing the same song for Morris. He closed his eyes and listened to the song dance through the air. From my lips to his ears the song floated into the atmosphere, higher and higher.

_**One month later...**_

_**November 1, 1899**_

Mornings, I hate mornings. Mornings mean I have to wake up. I hate waking up, but it means it's time to go to work and I guess that's not the worst. It's getting colder, I have no idea how none of the Newsies are shivering in this chilly morning air. Guess it's just and adaption thing, I better adapted really quick because I feel like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I crawled out of bed, and sleepily walked to the square. I was stopped by a few people and I tried to be as awake as possible. I eventually found Elmer,

"How do you guys do it?"

"Do what?"

"Wake up."

"Practice, lots of practice."

"I don't have practice, I hate waking up."

"I can tell."

"Where's Mush?"

"He went to go find Davey to read something for him."

"I can read."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had some schooling before I moved here."

"Well let's go find him, knowing Mush he hasn't found Davey yet." I laughed and followed after him, we soon spotted Mush in the crowd confusedly looking around.

"Mush!" He turned around to face us,

"Squirt can read whatever it is you want!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Mush darted over and handed me a paper and said,

"The story is on page five." I opened it and read it to him. Soon we spotted Davey walking over towards us.

"Hey Mush, Jack told me you were looking for me. Do you need me to read something for you?"

"Not anymore, Squirt read it for me." Davey looked at me then Mush,

"Ok, great." Soon we all were walking out of the square ready to sell out papers. Davey stopped me as I walked out of the square. I looked at him,

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to library after work today?"

"Yeah, I've actually been itching to read a book."

"I'll meet you here after work."

"Alright." I ran off to go find Elmer and Mush as soon as I caught up to them the questions ensued,

"So what did he want?"

"We are just going to go to the library."

"Your lucky you can read, we spend a lot of time bored."

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, your right lied."

"I assumed so." We walked down the street to our selling spot and sold. Soon we were done and headed back to the square. I stopped at the spot I had promised to meet Davey.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Don't be too long, we have got some pranks to do."

"I won't be, you better have a good plan."

"We will, but we won't have to worry about any Delancey's beating us up today."

"Never again." the two of them walked away, and I stayed just outside waiting for Davey to get back from work. Soon enough I saw Davey and Les walking towards me,

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." we walked down the dusty streets towards what I assumed was the library. We walked up to a brick building with sign on the front, Manhattan City Books. We walked inside, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. This was way different then my library back home, there were only a few rows of old books. There was a little old lady sitting at a desk, her horn-rimmed glasses sat on the edge of her nose while she contently read a book. I started to sift through the rows of book, all of the books were old books. Books that were considered classics back in my time. I eventually found a copy of _Dr. Jekyll, and Mr. Hyde._ I sat down at table and opened the book, I started to read and the story unfolded before me. I was absorbed into the incredible story the hours passed by, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you like the book."

"Yeah, maybe a little." I joked, Davey looked down to see I was only halfway done with the book.

"I can check this out for you if you want." I nodded and handed him the book. He gave it to the horn-rimmed glasses and she scribbled a few things down and gave the book back to Davey. He gave it to me and walked out of the library. We walked back to the square together,

"It's nice to have another newsie who can read."

"I'm really glad we went to the library."

"Me too."

"Thanks for checking out the book for me."

"No problem, I'd like to go again sometime."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I walked into the lodging house.


	10. Switch

_**November 2, 1899**_

I woke up in the morning to a crazy knocking. I walked groggily over to the door to see Jack standing in the doorway looking really panicked,

"Squirt!"

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I'm not Jack."

"Yes you are, what kind of game is this?"

"I'm not Jack, it's me Morris."

"What? Where's Morris?"

"I'm standing right in front of you." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the only bed in the lodging house to find Morris still in bed. He was looking around as confusedly as Jack was.

"See Morris is right here."

"I'm standing right next to you." I looked back at Jack, and then Morris.

"Squirt! Why does everything hurt!"

"You've been hurt for weeks Morris, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not Morris, I'm Jack!"

"If your Jack tell me something only he would know."

"Come here." I leaned down close to Morris,

"You're from the future." He whispered in my ear. I stood back up,

"Yep, your Jack." I turned back to Jack or well Morris.

"That means you are Morris!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" The yelled in unison,

"Shh! Quiet down we can't let anyone else know what's going on."

"Squirt, you have to help us switch back." I but at my thumbnail,

"I'll try, but this is all new to me."

"Ok." Jack groaned and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Everything hurts so bad."

"Don't worry Jack, we are going to get this worked out."

"I know you will Squirt." I turned back to Morris,

"We gotta get to work or people will start suspecting." He nodded and followed me, I felt bad for leaving Jack in Morris's beat up body but we had to keep going until we figured this out.

"So how do I do this while being Jack thing."

"Aw Geez, I'm gonna have to come to sell with you today or your not gonna know what to do."

"So how does this whole being Jack thing work?"

"Three you gotta remember, Crutchie and Davey are your best friends. Any time something bad happens go into full-on overprotective big brother mode, and also you are best at selling papes second only to Blu do you have to sell them fast and furious." He nodded,

"I think I got. Being Jack sounds hard."

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath. We finally made it to the square,

"Stay here, I'll be right back. Just act natural, also try not to talk to anybody." I ran off to go find Elmer and Mush, I pushed through the sea of newsies until I got to them.

"Sorry guys, I have to sell with Jack. Hopefully, I'll see you later!" I yelled as I ran back towards Morris,

"Squirt are you ok!"

"YEAH!" I ran back to the front of the square to see Morris was gone.

"No, no, no!" I whispered. I pushed my way back through the crowd trying to find the paper wagon. I saw Morris standing there looking around worriedly for me while Crutchie was trying to tell him a story.

"Jack, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, I'm right here."

"Hey Crutch, can I borrow him for a sec." Crutchie nodded and grabbed Jack's, well Morris's hand and dragged him over towards the paper stand.

"Please tell me you didn't act weird."

"I don't know what weird looks like for Jack."

"Honestly me either teaches me not to leave you alone again." we stood in line and got our papers. We walked out of the square, and I lead him to Jack's selling spot.

"How do you even sell a paper?"

"Jack's not cute enough or young enough to pull the adorable trick, so you need to lie."

"Lie?"

"Shout fake headlines, lie straight through your teeth."

"Ok, I'll try." He took a paper out of his bag,

"Rumors of war in Africa!" someone came over and handed him a nickel.

"Great job Morris." We sold and sold and sold. We finally started to head to the square, and Crutchie stopped me.

"Hey Squirt, can I talk to you for a second?" Before I could even reply Crutchie had pushed me into an alley.

"What's wrong Crutchie?"

"Morris has been tailing me all day."

"Morris is out of bed?"

"Yes, and he won't stop following me. He seems really worried about me, and I'm so confused. You gotta help me."

"Oh no, Jack," I muttered,

"What?"

"Nothing, stay here with Morris, I mean Jack! I'll go take care of Jack, I mean Morris." I ran out of the alleyway,

"Jack got out of bed, you have to stay here with Crutchie."

"I swear, if he hurts my body I'll beat his to a pulp."

"Calm down Morris, just stay here!" I yelled taking off in a sprint down the street.

"Jack! Jack!" I ran down the street hard and fast I looked around for him everywhere. I darted past Newsies on every corner, until I heard someone chasing after me.

"Squirt! Where are you going in such a hurry?" I skidded to a half to see Race sprinting after me.

"Have you seen Morris anywhere?"

"Isn't he in bed back at the lodging house?"

"No, he got out and now I can't find him anywhere."

"I'll help you look." He took off running in the other direction and started sprinting again in the opposite direction of him.

"Jack!" I finally saw someone standing in the middle of the street looking around, with a crutch under each arm

"Jack! Thank goodness you're ok!"

"Why doesn't Crutchie want to talk to me?"

"You're still Morris remember?"

"Yeah, but Morris is nice now. Why doesn't he want to talk to me?" I pointed down to the left side of my abdomen.

"I know about when you went to see him in the refuge. Remember Morris helped to do that. He wasn't always nice, and you have to be more careful."

"But one of my best friends won't talk to me." I walked over and grabbed his hand,

"I know, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep everything together and it's hard I know. Come with me," I led Jack carefully down the street and back to the lodging house and put him back in bed.

"I'll come back later, but now I have to make sure Morris hasn't freaked Crutchie out yet." Jack dejectedly nodded his head,

"We're gonna figure this out, I promise." I dashed out of the lodging house trying to find Morris. I ran past Jacobi's and took a quick peek through the window and saw Morris and Crutchie sitting at a table together. I hurriedly pulled open the door.

"Morris! I mean Jack! There you are. I found Morris, and Jack I need help my ribs are hurting." He gave me a questioning look, I mouthed flip out.

"Oh no! Squirt! We have to go see a doctor right now, and you are never allowed to sell with anybody but me!" He jumped out of his seat and grabbed my hand dragging me out of Jacobi's.

"So how did I do?"

"You oversold it a little."

"Just a little." He joked,

"I found Jack."

"Is my body even more broken?"

"No, I don't think so. I think that we should have tried to get you out of bed sooner."

"Where's Jack now?"

"Back at the lodging house."

"Have you thought of anyways to switch us back?"

"No, I have no ideas. Zilch, I got nothing."

"Me either."

"What were you two doing last night?"

"I dunno what Jack was doing, but I was in bed asleep. After I recounted the ceiling boards for the millionth time."

"We have to go to Jack and figure out what you two were doing before you switched." Morris nodded and we both took off running towards the lodging house.

"Finally your back!"

"Sorry, we took so long." Morris grabbed two chairs and dragged them over to Jack's bedside. We both sat down,

"I have a theory, you guys had to have switched sometime between last night and this morning. We need to compare your days and what you were doing leading up to that night to try and look for any clues."

"I'll go first. I laid here and counted the ceiling boards again and again until I fell asleep."

"Well I was selling, then I made my rounds to everyone else. I then sat on the roof until I climbed back down to the penthouse and went to sleep."

"Great, that doesn't help at all! The only thing that is similar is you both went to sleep. There has got to be something we are missing."

"I really don't know." I sat there thinking and thinking, soon I had fallen asleep with my head resting on my arm on the edge of Jack's bed.

_**November 3, 1899**_

I woke up in the morning to someone tapping me on the shoulder. I looked up groggily to see Race standing behind me.

"Squirt, what are still doing out here?"

"I was trying to figure something out."

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't remember." I lied. I stopped to think again, thinking. Thinking? That's why nothing else was similar! I hadn't thought about what they were thinking! I excitedly shook Morris and Jack awake.

"Guys! What was the last thing you thought before you fell asleep?"

"Being me is hard." both of them said in unison.

"I think that's it. Your thoughts synced and something switched you. How did this even happen? This is not real, this is science fiction. This isn't happening, I'm not here, you're not switched. I'm in bed asleep at home."

"Squirt?"

"I can't with this right now." I ran to the window and climbed out and up the fire escape. I just wanted to go home, back to my own time. I couldn't hold it together anymore, I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to go home. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face.

"Squirt?" I looked up to see Race climbing up the ladder,

"Go away." I heard his feet starting to click back down the ladder,

"Race, actually you can stay." he came over and sat down next to me

"Yeah, that's what I thought you would say. I don't like to be alone either."

"I guess not."

"You were saying a whole bunch of mumble jumble back there. What were you talking about?" I flopped onto the roof,

"I just can't hold everything together anymore, I just can't."

"Hold what together?"

"You ask way too many questions."

"You are way too vague."

"I don't know if I can or should tell you. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Trust me, I'm trustworthy."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Finally."

"Do you remember the day I came?"

"Yeah, Albert said that you were dressed funny and already knew his name."

"It's because I'm from 120 years from now. I'm from 2019, on top of that Jack and Morris switched bodies. So that's great." I put my hands on top of my face.

"Hang on, that doesn't make sense."

"Yeah I know, and now everything is falling apart and I don't know how to fix it. Yeah having a real victory right now." I mumbled.

"You're from 2019, is that why Jack freaked out more than usual when you got hurt?"

"Yeah, I can't die here or I mess up the space-time continuum. So I have to get home, switch back Jack and Morris. With my luck newsgirls from another universe are gonna be here in the morning."

"Rough."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how my life is going right now," I whispered starting to feel even more defeated.

"I could help."

"Not sure if you really could. Jack doesn't either. I just don't know what else we can do." I whispered.

"Squirt, we are gonna figure this out together."

"Whatever you want to do Race I'm not gonna stop you. Let's try any and every crazy idea you have, I really don't care."

"First crazy idea! Let's go." he grabbed my hand and dragged me off the roof. We got into the street,

"Where did you first pop out?" I looked around and started running down the street I finally found the building next to where the portal had spit me out.

"Right here."

"Wait for it, wait for it…" We waited for a minute,

"What are we waiting for?"

"I thought that the portal might open again if you stood in the same spot. I guess it's not working, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Race." We walked back to the square together, and I saw Morris standing there, still in Jack's body.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Talking a walk, trying to clear her head."

"Can I talk to you Squirt?"

"Yup." Morris pulled me aside,

"Got any ideas yet?"

"Actually, maybe. I think that you guys need to accept that you are gonna be you and until you both do you guys aren't gonna switch back. Go tell Jack, I'm too tired and grouchy to go deal with him." Morris nodded and walked off, I walked down the alley and climbed back up the fire escape. I laid down on the roof and closed my eyes soon I woke up to the chilly morning air around me. I didn't move everything felt frozen and cold around me. I heard somebody come up behind me, I rolled over to face Race.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Sleeping." He knelt down next to me and gently placed the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You have a fever."

"Then why am I so cold?" I grumbled.

"Come on." I stood up and followed him down the fire escape and back to the lodging house. I went and laid down in my hammock,

"Why were you even on the roof?"

"I was sleeping up there, I got tired and I was grouchy. I was being angsty and you wrecked it."

"Wow, you are so sick. I'll be back." I rolled over and stared at the wall. I could hear Race come back, and he dumped a whole bunch of blankets on top of me.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're being angsty, I'm helping." he grinned at me. I wrapped myself in the blankets, starting to fell a lot warmer.

"That feels really good." he placed a cold rag on my head.

"I'm not gonna tell Jack."

"Good idea," I mumbled sleepily,

"I'll be back later." I nodded my head. I fell asleep wrapped in layers of warm blankets. I woke up later to a soft tapping on the door.

"I'm back, haven't told Jack anything."

"Good. I'm too tired to listen to him yell at me at the moment."

"I had a feeling, teaches you for going all Jack angsty on me."

"Yeah I guess so, I don't feel sick. Just tired, super tired."

"I can tell, you've been asleep since I left this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Elmer and Mush were asking about you."

"Did you just tell them I'm sick?"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone about your from the future thing."

"Have Jack and Morris switched back yet?"

"I don't think so, Jack was still acting weird today."

"Morris is finding it really hard to be Jack."

"Yeah, he's not doing so hot."

"Well, you aren't either."

"Gee hadn't noticed."

"Yikes, your as bad as me." he laughed, he sat down next to my hammock.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I'm a lot warmer, thanks for helping me."

"When I didn't see you walking out of your room, I knew you were probably on top of the roof."

"Oh golly, I'm turning into Jack!"

"Yep, glad you said it instead of me." We just talked and talked and talked until I was peacefully asleep.


	11. Waiting

_**November 4, 1899**_

I'm still sick, but Race hasn't told Jack so that helps.

_**November 5, 1899**_

Jack and Morris still haven't switched back. I think I have it figured out, now it's up to them."

_**November 6, 1899**_

I'm so bored, I'm this close to counting the boards on the ceiling.

_**November 7, 1899 **_

I think I might get to go back to work tomorrow, here's to hoping.

_**November 8, 1899**_

Race came into my room and touched the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Alright, you ready to come back to work?"

"Yes!" I jumped out of my hammock and followed him outside and down the street to the square. I saw Jack standing in the middle of the square, he ran over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Squirt, I'm so glad you're ok! Why didn't you tell me you got sick!"

"Wow Morris, you're doing a good job of pretending to be Jack today."

"No, it really is me, Jack!"

"Seriously?" I looked back at Race, "Seriously?" Race shrugged, Jack leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You're from the future."

"Good ta have ya back." I turned around to see Morris slowly making his way into the square trying to get used to his crutches.

"Morris, glad your back in your own body."

"Me too, sorta. Nothing hurt in Jack's body, now everything hurts again."

"I know." I sympathetically rubbed his shoulder. The day dragged on as usual, but now I had one less thing to deal with having both Jack and Morris back to normal.

_**2 weeks later…**_

_**November 24, 1899**_

I excitedly jumped out of bed, it was one of my favorite holidays of the year, Thanksgiving! I loved Thanksgiving, I also loved pie but I had a feeling that newsies didn't get pie. That wasn't going to ruin my mood, it was Thanksgiving and I got to spend it with my newsie family. I was beyond excited, I hurriedly ran to the square to find Blu and Crutchie sitting inside.

"Do you know what day it is!"

"November 24?" Crutchie asked tentatively,

"Yeah, but what happens today?"

"We sell papes, just like every day."

"Oh come on guys! You really don't know what day it is?" they both shook their heads.

"It's Thanksgiving! Only one of the best holidays ever!"

"That's great Squirt."

"So what do you guys do for Thanksgiving?"

"We sell papes, then we go home, then we wake up and do it all over again," Blu said sarcastically.

"You guys really don't do anything to give thanks."

"I'll give thanks if it doesn't rain today," muttered Blu. I walked away dejectedly, how come they didn't do anything. We have like the biggest family ever and we don't do anything to celebrate what we are thankful for? I spent a lot of the day remembering what it was like back home when it was Thanksgiving. We would all spend time together and eat and talk and watch football. I mean it was sorta like we were spending time together, we were selling papes. I loved Thanksgiving because it gave me a chance to show my family how grateful I am for them and now that chance was ruined. I sold papes with Elmer and Mush had to put on a fake face to sell them. We walked back to the square,

"Hey, Squirt you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired from being sick."

"We know what will cheer you up." They looked at me than each other

"Prank!"

"What did you two have in mind?"

"Weasel might need his keys to get home tonight." I looked over at Weasel who was fast asleep just like every night.

"I think I understand what you guys mean." I could already see Mush nimbly climbing up the side of a building to the roof. I snuck over to Weasel and carefully stuck my hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys. I threw them to Elmer who threw them up to Mush. Weisel woke up a couple of minutes later, and Elmer and I watched him search for his keys. He finally walked over to us,

"Alright you two, where are my keys?"

"You lost your keys again, I mean even Elmer is more responsible than that."

"Where's your third triplet?"

"I'm sorry but none of us are related."

"You know what I mean." He growled. He whipped his head around to see Mush jumping to the next roof,

"Get back here!" Elmer and I jumped up and took off running,

"Evasive maneuvers!" Mush whipped the keys down to me as I scrambled up the side of the paper stand. I threw the keys to Elmer who was getting chased by Weasel.

"We're in trouble now!" He yelled,

"You're only in trouble if you get caught!" I yelled back, Elmer whipped the keys back up to Mush who jumped from rooftop to rooftop before throwing the keys back down to me. After a while of throwing, chasing, yelling, and climbing Weisel managed to get his keys back from us. By then most of the Newsies had left and we were alone in the square. We all sat down, as much fun as that had been I was still disappointed about not getting to celebrate.

"Still tired?"

"Ya got me."

"We wouldn't be your brothers if we didn't know when something's up."

"It's just today is Thanksgiving and we have like the biggest family second to Brooklyn and we don't do anything to tell each other how thankful we are."

"Yeah, we have never done anything at least as long as I've been here."

"Do you want to celebrate now?" I wrapped an arm around each of them.

"I am thankful for you two knuckleheads."

"Feelings mutual Squirt." Elmer joked,

"At least I have you guys to celebrate with."

_**November 25, 1899 **_

We sold more papes today, glad to have Elmer and Mush keeping me in a good mood. I still think about going home a lot. I have been here for a long time.

_**November 26, 1899 **_

After work, I was walking through the park when I spotted a lake in the middle of the park. Someone was standing at the lake, they looked like a newsie. They had a slingshot in their hand and they were shooting pebbles into the lake. I paused to think Newsies with a slingshot, it was Finch. I just watched him pummel the rocks into the water in the setting sun. It was interesting to watch him just do this thing, I wonder if he did this every day.


	12. Helping the hurt

_**3 weeks later**_

_**December 14, 1899**_

I woke up in the morning to a normal day, just more papes. Wandering around the square I saw Jack sitting on a rooftop, I wondered if he was ok. It was getting a lot colder out and he only sat on rooftops when something was wrong especially in this cold. I pulled my coat around me tighter as I walked over to ladder to see Jack staring at a drawing in his hands. I walked closer and peeked over his shoulder, he didn't protest. It was a picture of a laughing woman who had the biggest, goofiest, smile on her face. Her black hair done up in a messy bun on top of her head, every detail was put in with such care. She had a red bandana tied around her neck, and Jack just stared down at it.

"Cowboy, you ok?" Jack didn't answer and just stared down at the drawing. I sat down next to him,

"Jack?" he looked at me and then back at the drawing. He flipped it over and handed it to me.

Dear Jack,

I love you so much and I can't wait to see the man you become. You make me so proud every day, I'm sorry that I have to leave. I really don't want to but this is to keep you safe. I will be gone when you wake up but I know someone who will keep you safe. Go to the gates of the World in the morning, there you will find a family who can take care of you better than I can. I'm so sorry that I can't stay with you. I love you so much, stay strong my little cowboy.

Love,

Mom

I looked back at Jack who was clenching his fists tightly. I looked over the note on more time and saw a date in the top right corner. December 14, 1887.

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm like this every time the day rolls around."

"Why did she leave?"

"I don't know." Jack just stared at the floor of the roof.

"Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers me."

"I'm sure she does."

"Then why did she leave?"

"I don't know Jack, that's something I don't really have the answer too." we sat up there in silence. I thought that I had had it figured out with him, that I had finally pulled it together but now Jack was hurting. This was different than the brave cowboy I was used to seeing.

_**December 15, 1899**_

Today I saw a girl on a rooftop auburn hair flowing in the wind. I know exactly who that is.

_**December 16, 1899**_

I wonder if Gibbs will get here soon.

_**December 17, 1899**_

Today I had to drag Romeo away from a pack of girls. Poor guy, but then he started flirting with me. I jokingly played along because the poor guy needed a victory so I guess I gave him one.

_**December 18, 1899**_

Christmas is so close I could almost taste it, but I was hoping that Newsies did something to celebrate. If we didn't I'm going to make something up for us to do, because we were going to have an awesome Christmas together.

"Jack!" he jumped nearly three feet in the air,

"Squirt, don't do that!"

"Can I go to Brooklyn say like three days from now?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise?"

"Squirt, what are you up too?"

"Nothing, so can I go to Brooklyn?"

"Fine, be careful and tell me before you leave."

"Deal." I ran out of the lodging house with a huge smile on my face. I sprinted to the square and scared Elmer and Mush.

"GUYS!"

"Goodness gracious Squirt, don't do that!"

"FYI I'm leaving for Brooklyn in three days."

"Ok." we heard the bell ring and jumped in line. We sold papes all day long in the biting cold, we sold until our noses ran like waterfalls and we couldn't feel our toes. We hurriedly ran back to the warmth of the lodging house, and a heated game of blackjack ensued and I was giving Race a run for his money.

_**December 19, 1899**_

I go to Medda's every day after work now, she is helping me with something very special. I am so excited to show everyone else!

_**December 20, 1899**_

One more day until Brooklyn! I haven't exactly figured out what I'm going to say to Spot yet, but I'll think of something.

_**December 21, 1899 **_

I was actually really nervous, it had been a while since my last encounter with the king of Brooklyn. I climbed out onto the penthouse,

"Jack, I'm going to Brooklyn. I'll be back soon."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises." He hugged me before I climbed back through the window and started on my way to Brooklyn. I jumped onto the back of the trolley and watched the world pass by, I jumped off the back and landed in a pile of flour sacs. I was promptly yelled at for by the men at the station. I hurriedly apologized and ran off, I walked through the snowy streets of Brooklyn and sleigh bells jingled. I shook the snow off my boots as I walked into the warm Brooklyn lodging house. I was immediately stopped by a strawberry - blond haired boy.

"Name."

"Skip! It's me Squirt." he looked up at me,

"Nice to see ya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Spot."

"Come with me." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up a few flights of stairs. I saw Spot pacing the room and them climb up to the ceiling. I swear sometimes newsies are Spiderman, correction Spot is spiderman.

"Spot, Squirt is here to see you."

"If she wants to see me she better start climbing." I walked over to the ladder and climbed up to Spot sitting on boards nailed together on the rafters.

"So Christmas is in a couple of days."

"Yep."

"This is my first year here with the newsies for Christmas and I wanted to do something special."

"Ok."

"I was wondering if you and the Brooklyn newsies wanted to come to celebrate Christmas." Spot stood up and walked away.

"Guess you'll find out in three days." I climbed back down annoyed, why couldn't he just tell me now! Skip and I walked out into the streets of Brooklyn,

"So Christmas?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to do something special for my family and I thought yours might want to be a part of it."

"Yeah Spot can be mysterious like that, just it's been a little tough for him lately."

"What happened?"

"Well few kids got caught stealing so they are in the reform." I paused remembering that the reform was like the refuge except for way worse.

"Which way?"

"What?"

"Which way is the reform?"

"Whatever you are thinking, stop thinking it."

"Too late!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest intersection.

"Ok Skip, which way."

"Hang on. I cannot let you do this! Spot will kill me, then he'll resurrect me so Jack can kill me!"

"Not gonna let that happen, now which way." he rolled his eyes,

"Follow me." he took off running leaving dirty footprints in the crystal white snow.

"I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled. After a few minutes, we stopped in front of a building. It was a normal building except for the big sign with the label reform. He motioned for me to follow him, and he led me to a fire escape. We looked in through a window to see children lined up in a row being looked over by a man. The man reminded me of Mr. Snyder,

"Who's that?"

"Wolf, he runs the reform." I scanned the row of kids and saw a familiar head, one with silver and black hair.

"Pepper," I whispered.

"Which ones are yours?"

"Well, Pepper and then Scamp. He the sandy-haired boy in the corner, I scanned the row and found Scamp cowering as Wolf walked passed.

"How do we get them out?"

"We don't, we wait for them to get released." I stopped to think, I looked around and saw a stand of fruit and a man yelling to sell it.

"See that fruit stand?" Skip looked over,

"Yeah."

"How big of a commotion can you make?"

"I'm so dead," he muttered climbing down the fire escape. He looked up at me, I counted down with my fingers and when I got to zero. He knocked over the entire stand then took off running, people were shouting and a few women screamed. Just as I suspected Wolf walked out of the room and I saw him standing on the street and then going in the same direction as Skip. I climbed through the window onto a stiff bed,

"Pepper, Scamp we are going." the two boys looked up at me and didn't argue before following me out the window. We took off running down the street towards the lodging house and we were met up by a panting Skip.

"I… hate… you… I… literally… hate… you."

"I got them out so you can love me now." Skip looked up at the sky,

"Please God don't let Spot kill me today." We walked into the lodging house to have Spot jump down in front of us.

"Where did you go?" Skip and I stepped away to reveal Scamp and Pepper standing behind this. Spot led the two of them away,

"I'll deal with you two later." Skip looked at me,

"We are so dead."

"Actually I live in Manhattan, he is not my leader."

"Well, then I'm dead."

"Eh, he can't be too mad, we got his kids out."

"I'm gonna go hide somewhere safe."

"I think I'm gonna help Spot patch them up." Skip scurried off to keep himself safe from the wrath of Spot Conlon. I went and found Spot back in the infirmary starting to try and help the two boys, but he had no idea what he was doing. At that point I didn't really care how mad Spot was, I walked over to him

"Alright, out of the way." he moved out of the way and handed me the first aid kit. I patched up the two boys and walked out of the infirmary to go find Skip. I found him hiding out in a pack of Brooklyn newsies. I dragged him out of the crowd, come on Spot is gonna want to talk to us.

"What were you two thinking?"

"Actually Skip was thinking, it was all my idea."

"Thanks. Never do that again or your dead." I nodded and walked out of the lodging house and started to head towards the trolley. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned around ready to slug anyone behind me. I saw it was Skip,

"Since I already made Spot mad I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I came to Manhattan in three days."

"I don't think he would either." Skip grinned and watched as I ran down the cold Brooklyn streets. I jumped onto the back of the trolley and enjoyed the peaceful trolley ride back to Manhattan.


	13. Christmas Eve

_**December 22, 1899**_

I went to Medda's after work again today, my gift is coming along nicely.

_**December 23, 1899**_

I went to Katherine's today and asked her to bring her camera to the Christmas gathering. I also asked Jack to tell everyone to be at the square on Christmas Eve that night.

_**December 24, 1899**_

Today is the day, I've been waiting forever! I know, I'm sorry but I'm so excited for Christmas Eve. I ran out to the square, but upon entering I slipped and fell flat on my face. Thankfully the only thing that was bruised was my ego, I brushed away the snow to see a thin layer of slick ice underneath it. I stood up and started sliding around the square like I was ice skating. Soon I heard someone skate up next to me,

"Well hello."

"Hi, Race."

"I heard about your big Christmas gathering!"

"Speaking of which I'm gonna be gone after work."

"Medda's?"

"You know it." we continued to gracefully slide around the square while other newsies began to file in. Crutchie started to step into the square,

"Wait!" I yelled. He stopped and gave me a confused look, I slid over to him.

"Ice?"

"I assume that ice and crutches don't mix."

"Nope." I offered my arm to him and helped him over to the paper wagon.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The bell rang and we all got in line for papers, and there were newsies sliding everywhere. Elmer, Mush and I slid out of the square and sold our papers.

"Hey, do you guys know where a church is?"

"Yeah, it's just down the street from the square."

"I'll be right back." I walked down the street from the square and found a small little church with a few nuns walking around outside. I opened the creaky door to the old church to see a few nuns standing in the sanctuary talking to each other in hushed voices. They looked up at me,

"Can we help you?"

"I was wondering when Mass was tonight?"

"Five o'clock."

"Thank you so much." I started to leave when I heard a familiar voice behind me,

"Your a friend of Elmer's aren't you." I turned around to see a nun with small red hairs peeking out from underneath her veil.

"I am."

"Make sure I see him inside of the church tonight."

"I will sure try." I walked out of the church and back to my selling spot. I saw Elmer and Mush waiting for me, we sold the rest of our papers. I headed to Medda's to keep working on my gift, I finished and head to the church. I came into the quiet church filled with the sisters from the convent. I sat down towards the back and folded my hands, I closed my eyes and started to pray to listen to the sweet melody of the organ drift through the air. I heard someone coming up behind me and looked up to see Elmer and Mush.

"We had a feeling you might be here," Mush whispered. I scooted over and they took their seats next to me. After mass ended we started to leave but then heard a familiar voice, we turned around to see the same sister from earlier red hairs still sticking out from underneath her veil. She looked over her small circular glasses,

"Good to finally see you inside the church, Elmer."

"And it wasn't even raining!" he joked. We walked back to the square to find all the newsies already gathered, I could hear Christmas music playing in the background and everyone was talking and having lots of fun. Some of them were just hanging out while others slid around the ice.

"I have to go to Medda's I'll be right back." I carefully walked down the street trying to avoid ay ice, I checked on my gift and then threw a tarp over it. I ran into Morris on the way back to the square, he was actually on his own feet without crutches.

"Morris!"

"Hey, Squirt."

"Where are you going?"

"Not exactly sure, just around."

"Wanna come back to the square, we are having a party."

"I don't think they would want me to be there."

"I think that I'm the one throwing it." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the square. I walked back to the square and started to slide around with Elmer and Mush. Suddenly a hush came over the crowd, being really short I couldn't tell why but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Never fear, Brooklyn's here." The Brooklyn newsies were actually here, I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Skip looking around hair dusted with snow falling from the sky.

"Skip!" he waved to me from behind Spot. Soon the Brooklyn newsies had dispersed and everyone was back to having fun. Skip made his way through the crowd to me.

"Merry Christmas Squirt!"

"Merry Christmas Skip!" I saw Katherine walking in with her camera with a man behind her.

"I will be right back." I slid over to Katherine,

"Hi, Merry Christmas Katherine."

"I brought my camera as promised."

"Is he going to take the picture?"

"Yup," I yelled to get everyone's attention,

"FAMILY PICTURE!" Everyone squeezed in, I stood right between Elmer and Mush. We all smiled bigger than we ever had before for that picture, after a flash and a puff of smoke the picture had been taken. Soon after that, I dragged all the Newsies to Medda's theater to show them what I had been working on. I stood on the stage and looked out on the crowd of Newsies. I looked towards the back to see Jack standing there, he motioned for me to start. I took a breath,

"I know that I haven't exactly been here very long, but all of you have really meant something to me and I wanted to give you a gift that showed that. So…" I pulled the tarp off of the set piece to reveal an array of pictures. Jack and I sticking our heads out the window to the penthouse, Crutchie and I in Jacobi's, Elmer, Mush and I playing pranks on Weasel, Buttons sewing up my shirt, Romeo play flirting with me, Mike, Ike and I watching the stars, Albert, Jojo, Race, and I playing hide and seek, singing on stage with Jojo, climbing a tree with Tommy Boy and Specs, sitting in the library with Davey and Les, Skip knocking over the stand of apples while I climbed through a window, Spot and I sitting in the rafters, Race sitting next to my hammock talking to me, Morris and I talk, and then me on the paper wagon staring out at the crowd of newsies. I looked out from the stage trying to gauge what they were thinking, then Race being Race started a slow clap, soon the entire crowd was cheering. I stepped down from the stage and went and found Jack, he didn't look at me he just stared at the set piece.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just really incredible. Ya know this whole crazy dark world seems a little bit brighter." We just stood there staring at the set piece while the others crowded around it pointing themselves out, even Spot seemed pretty pleased. It seemed like this Christmas was going to be pretty good.

_**December 25, 1899**_

We actually got a day off, like for real a day off. Thank goodness, it's way too cold to be outside papers. I sat writing for most of the day, and thinking, mostly thinking about how the heck I was supposed to get home. I searched around the lodging house for pieces of paper when I had filled up the ones I had. I literally had to race Jack for paper because he wanted it to draw. I usually got to the paper first and spent the whole day writing. I was thinking about what happened in movies when people time traveled. I kept writing as the day dragged on, maybe I just needed to wait a while. Maybe I was supposed to help someone, but I had already helped a lot of people. Maybe I needed to meet a new person, or do something. Learn something, learn something, I needed to learn something. That's it! I jumped up excitedly throwing my stack of papers on the floor and running around the lodging house like a mad woman.

"Jack!" I yelled jumping over a sleeping Race,

"Jack!" I ran down the hall running past Jack, I skidded to a halt and backed up to face him.

"Jack! I figured it out! I know how to get back!"

"Really?" I nodded my head excitedly,

"I think that I need to learn some sort of life lesson or something to get back, that I was sent here to learn something and the reason I haven't been able to get back is that I haven't learned that something yet."

"Are you sure?"

"I think, they happen a lot in movies."

"What's a movie?"

"That doesn't matter right now, you just gotta trust me." Jack looked at me than the ground and then back.

"So…"

"Let's start learning."

"Well, what should I learn?"

"I dunno, have you ever… what's the word,"

"Googled it?"

"Yeah google, you have some weird words in your time."

"So do you guys, no one has used the term shiner in over a century. Maybe we can start by using this general one. Carpe diem."

"English."

"It's Latin for seizing the day, I'm pretty sure you've heard that term."

"Oh, boy have I heard that one."

"Back home I never got a chance to do anything exciting because every day was the same. I feel like I've been seizing the day here but maybe just not enough, what more could I do?"

"Hang on, you are not going on whatever crazy whim pops into your head."

"Oh yes, I am!"

"Squirt,"

"Come on Jack, ya can't keep me forever I have to go back sometime."

"Your right, I just want you to be careful."

"I will, I will."

"Alright."

_**December 26, 1899**_

We actually have to go to work today, I'm going to seize the day harder than it's ever been seized before! I tugged my coat tighter around me as I walked to the square, I saw something walking in the streets in front of me, something familiar. His hat was pulled over his eyes, and he turned the corner. I couldn't put my finger on who it was, but I definitely knew them and something told me they didn't mean well. I shoved the feeling down and walked into the square, I bought my papers and Mush, Elmer, and I was off to the races again. Towards the end of the day business was slowing down majorly,

"Guys I still have papes and it's starting to get dark."

"Well, we gotta finish up somehow."

"Split up guys, duh!" Mush joked,

"Alright, meet you guys back in the square before dark." We all split up in different directions. I walked down the street yelling headlines,

"Terrified flight from burning inferno, millions flee in panic!" I was busy trying to sell a paper to a man in a suit. I told him how my brothers were sick and I needed the money to buy medicine for them. I handed him a paper he gave me a nickel and I went back to trying to sell my last paper when I saw Crutchie walking down the street with something walking behind him. I ran over to Crutchie to see a rope tied around a puppy, his scraggly, black fur stuck up in a mohawk down his back as he happily trotted after Crutchie. The puppy looked up at the pigeons on the rooftops,

"Crutchie, why do you have a puppy?"

"I found him by himself, I was thinking we could take care of him!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, because you know how to take care of one!" I looked down at the puppy who was still staring at the pigeons,

"Carpe diem," I whispered,

"Let me sell my last pape and then we can take him back to the lodging house." Crutchie excitedly nodded, I quickly sold my last paper, and the two of us walked back to the lodging house. We got the puppy inside and we took it to my room.

"Now what?"

"Well, we have to give him a name."

"Well, why should we name him?" I stopped to think, the name for this dog needed to be good, I looked down at his dopey face staring off into space. I thought about the first time I had seen him, he seemed to like pigeons. That's it,

"Palomas."

"What?"

"Palomas, that's his name."

"Squirt I don't think that's English."

"It's because it's not, it's Spanish for pigeon. He likes the pigeons so let's call him a pigeon."

"Palomas, I kinda like it."

"Now we just need to get him some food."

"How are we supposed to do that? We're Newsies we don't exactly have extra money lying around." I walked over to my hammock pulled out an old newspaper and unwrapped it to reveal a pile full of coins. I grabbed some of the coins out of it,

"Let's go get some food for him."

"How do you have that much extra money?"

"I don't eat that often, and I'm good at saving." Crutches nodded and we led Palomas back out into the streets and walked around to find some food.

"So what do dogs eat?"

"Dog food, at least in Illinois."

"I think we could buy him some bread and cut it up or something."

"Yeah let's go with that." We found a bread stand and bought a few loaves and headed back to the lodging house.

"Do you think we should tell Jack?"

"Yeah, it's probably best."

"Last time I brought an animal in, Jack would not let me hear the end of it."

"I have a good reason to let us keep Palomas."

"And what would that be?"

"Carpe diem," I said entering the lodging house.

"Jack! We have a surprise for you!" I saw Jack walking around the corner, he looked at me, then Crutchie, then Palomas who had his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

"Why do you guys have a dog?"

"Crutchie found him on the street, his name is Palomas." he happily barked at the sound of his name.

"You know we can't take care of a dog."

"I have one back home, and I know how to take care of it. Plus he would be good for business, who doesn't love a dog?"

"I'm sorry guys but that dog has to back where you found it." I looked at Jack then Palomas,

"Carpe diem." Jack rolled his eyes,

"Fine you can keep the dog, but he's your responsibility." We both nodded in agreement before Crutchie took Palomas too clean him up. I felt that I had seized the day.

_**December 27, 1899 **_

I saw that man again, it seems like he's waiting for something, or trying to figure me out.

_**December 28, 1899**_

He seems to be watching my every move, I'm not sure if I should tell someone. I'm not sure that anyone could do anything.

_**December 29, 1899**_

This is really starting to get weird, he's always on my tail.

_**December 30, 1899 **_

No one else has noticed the man, I think I'm going to call him shadow man because he sticks closer to me than my own shadow.

_**December 31, 1899**_

I haven't seen Race in awhile, and shadow man isn't following me today. Come to think of it I haven't seen shadow man at all today.


	14. he's gone and he's back

_**January 1, 1900**_

There is a lot of noise in the morning, yelling, lots of Jack yelling. I quickly opened my door to see Jack searching everywhere,

"Jack, what's going on?"

"He's gone, and he's back."

"Who's gone, and who's back?"

"Race, and Oscar." I looked at Jack and then to Jojo and Albert. I ran outside and back down the street, looking for any clues. I saw drops of blood standing out against the white snow. I was tracking them when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Jack,

"You can't."

"Yes, I can so let go of me." I tried to wriggle away from him, but he kept his grip firmly around my wrist.

"You can't go, Oscar is using Race as bait. You have to come with me."

"Let go!" I pushed and pulled at his hand trying to get it off of mine, but he was much stronger than me.

"You can't you just can't you have to stay with me." I kept pulling and pushing and squirming.

"Please,"

"No! I have to go get him! Let go of me!"

"Cecilia, you have to stay here."

"No!"

"Please,"

"You have to let go of me!" I yelled,

"Cecilia, we are going to get him back. You haven't come with me."

"I don't actually, let go of me!"

"I'm not going to let go, and I will carry you back to the lodging house if I have to."

"Then you'll have to because I'm not coming with you." Jack sighed and pulled me closer and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I kicked and struggled as he carried me back to the lodging house. He set me down in my room and immediately made a break for the door, he put his arms out.

"You can't keep me here!"

"Yes, I can."

"This is me trying to keep my little brother safe!" I stopped struggling against his arms,

"Is that why…" he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I've done stuff like that too Squirt, you'll be just fine. Now you have to promise me that you won't try to leave." I nodded and sat down on the floor in submission.

"I'll be back later, please stay here." I nodded my head, and I watched him leave the room closing the door behind him. I had a gut feeling of where Oscar was keeping Race. I just had to get there before Oscar could hurt him. I waited for a while and watched the sun sink into the sky and the cover of nightfall over the city. I opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway and past the rows of sleeping Newsies. I ran out the door and down the street, I knew exactly where I was going. I ran faster and faster until I found what I was looking for, I stopped in front of an old house. Black and ash covered with cobwebs, I walked up to it and opened the door. I searched around the dark house, I looked in every room but he was nowhere to be found. I was running to the next room where I tripped over something, I crawled to my knees and brushed away dust from the floor to find a handle. It was attached to a trap door that would lead down to the cellar. I yanked open the heavy lid and climbed down the stairs, it was dark all around except for one candle that flickered giving the room a horror movie feel.

"Race," I tiptoed around when I heard a small whimper,

"Race!" I found him tied up in a corner with a cloth over his eyes. As I got closer I could see a gash up his arm and blood soaking through his shirt. His face was red and blotchy from tears, he shrunk against the wall at the sound of my footsteps. He whimpers like a scared puppy into the gag in his mouth as I walked closer,

I knelt down next to him and he tried to shift away from me.

"It's ok, it's Squirt. You're safe." He turned his head in the direction of my voice. He mumbled something in the gag I couldn't understand, I untied the cloth around his eyes and pulled the gag out of his mouth. His blue eyes darted around and then met mine.

"You have to leave!"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You have to go, he's coming." Race's eyes were wide with terror.

"I'm not going to leave."

"Please go," he pleaded,

"I'm not leaving without you." I started to fiddle with the chains around his arms and legs. I manage to break the rusty lock away from the chains around his arms, I slammed my fists against the lock around his legs.

"Come on we gotta go." He got up and followed me out,

"We have to hurry," he whispered terrified as we scrambled out of the cellar. We ran out of the door and dashed down the street. Race ran faster than me and was running faster blood staining the ground. I felt someone grab me from behind, putting a deadlock of their arms around my waist. I yelped as I was halted to a stop, I looked behind me to see Oscar smiling in an evil grin.

"Let go of me!" I yanked and tugged at them trying to get them off of my waist, but now my feet were dangling above the ground. I kicked at Oscar's shins trying to get away,

"Leave her alone!" Race was running towards Oscar,

"Race! No, go please go!" Oscar started to walk away,

"Just go get help, I'll be fine." I could feel tears starting to prick in my eyes as Race got further and further away. I tried to squirm and wriggle out of Oscar's grip but it only tightened around my waist. I relaxed all my muscles and dropped all my weight making Oscar slouch,

"Straighten up," he growled,

"Let go of me." I spat back,

"Keep that up and you'll never see the light of day again." I was really scared at that point and straightened up allowing Oscar to carry me farther down the street. I started to recognize the street we were on, it was the one that Jack never let anyone sell on. The street that the Refuge was on, he pushed open the doors and slammed me against the wall making my head smack into the wall, hard. I blinked a few times trying to keep from blacking out.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Gotta draw my idiot of an older brother out."

"It'll never work," I whispered, he got right in my face,

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He'll never come for me." Oscar growled at me and stomped on my leg. A sickening crack echoed through the halls. I screeched out in pain and dropped down to the floor pain ripping through my body. I laid there in agony bleeding out until I blacked out.

_**January 2, 1900**_

I woke up in the morning leg screaming in pain, and a strange face in front of mine. I blinked a couple of times and looked up again at the strange face, it was a boy crouched in front of me.

"I think your leg is broken." I looked up at him and he stared down at the ground.

"I can fix it."

"Yeah, I guess." the boy hurriedly grabbed my leg and twisted it back into to place. I screamed out in pain hearing another sickening crack, the boy looked at me with eyes wide.

"Did that hurt?"

"YES! Yes, it hurt!"

"You probably shouldn't move."

"No way." I sighed rolling over onto my back.

"You got a name?"

"Oriole." hi greasy black hair flopped down in front of his face.

"What's yours?"

"Squirt, the Refuge shut down months ago, why are you still here."

"I have no family and no house. So how are we supposed to get out?"

"Forget this, I'm not waiting around for someone to save me this time." I dragged myself over to a bed and hopped up onto my one foot, biting my tongue feeling the pain pulsing in my leg.

"You really shouldn't do that." Oriole looked down at me with a blank expression.

"I'm getting out of here before he can hurt anyone I care about."

"Well at least let me help." He jumped down from the beds and put his arm around me supporting my weight.

"What's the fastest way out of here?"

"Um, this way." He walked toward the door and opened the door. We walked down the hall to another door. He pushed it open to reveal a cell,

"Last time I checked we needed to get out of here not get trapped in a cell."

"Have a little faith." He pointed to a window.

"How do you think I get in and out of here without being spotted?"

"Alright, whatever you say." I hobbled along trying to keep weight off of my leg and over to a bed. He grabbed my hand trying to keep me off of my bad leg and hopped up onto the bed. He hoisted me up onto the bed and I hopped alongside him as he walked towards the window.

"How strong are you?"

"Strong enough to climb through the window." He cupped his hands and I pushed my good leg against his foot and grabbed the ledge. I dragged myself through the window onto the fire escape grabbing the railing. Oriole followed me out, and we walked, well I hopped. We managed to make it into the street,

"Where are you going?"

"The Square, newsies square." He put his arm around me and gripped his shoulder my leg aching. We made out way down the street,

"Can you ease up on your grip? Your nails are digging into my bones."

"Oh yeah sorry." I let go of his shoulder from my iron grip, after what seemed like forever we made it to the square. There wasn't anyone there,

"Great, they're all at work."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait I guess, thanks for the help." I sat down on the snowy ground blood staining the pure white. He sat down next to me,

"Might as well get to know ya."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What's your real name?"

"Cecilia, what about you?"

"Cecilia, that's a weird name. My name is William."

"Why do they call you Oriole?"

"Well I didn't want people to know my real name so I just liked the bird. So I became Oriole." We talked for hours and later somebody was walking towards the square. He stared down at the ground as he walked, and then he looked up. I saw the amazed brown eyes looking into mine,

"Squirt! Your ok!" He slid down next to me, Jack wrapped me in a hug.

"What about Race, did he get back?"

"Yes he' fine, what about you? Why is there blood on the snow?"

"I may have broken my leg, just a little bit."

"A lot a bit." Oriole butted in,

"I'll be right back." Jack got up and ran out of the square, he came back dragging Katherine behind him with a bag in hand.

"Is it set?" Oriole nodded quickly and Katherine started wrapping my leg up. Jack helped me onto my feet. Newsies filed into the square they all were excited to see me, and Oriole just kinda stood by me seeming overwhelmed by all the people. I was sitting in the back of the crowd, when I heard a hush come over the crowd and then loud, quick footsteps and then lots of yelling. I pushed against Orioles shoulder standing up trying to figure out what was going on. I saw Oscar rushing towards Race and him tripping over his own feet trying to get away from Oscar. I hopped through the crowd towards Race and just as Oscar was about to get there I stepped in front.

"Oh does the brave girl want to save her brother?"

"Please, don't hurt him."

"Well now I'll just hurt him than you, and then everyone you care about because that's where it hurts the most right Squirt?"

"If you're going to hurt someone, then hurt me please don't hurt them."

"Whatever you want." he snarled raising his arm ready to swing,

"Wait! I know, I know that all you've ever known is hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that all you've ever known and been taught is hurt, and you're scared. I'm scared too, I know that you haven't had anyone to care about you, how you turn out. Making sure you are safe from harm or teaching you right from wrong. You didn't have a family to love you, just one that hurt you. So then you saw us and the crazy dysfunctional family we have and we all love each other. You wanted to make someone feel the same pain you did, to let them know how much you were hurting. So you dragged your whole world down with you, hurting us made you feel better because for once someone else had to feel the same pain you did. Hurting us made you feel better for a little while, but then you would see it just made us stronger so you thought you would hurt us again. You have to learn it's not going to work, that hurting someone else won't make your pain go away, and that all you want it a family like ours." Oscar looked at me his fist slouching like he was trying to contemplate what I had just said. For a brief second I saw the look of understanding and sadness cross his face, then hurt, then it went stone cold he straightened his fist,

"That's a nice sentiment."

"No!" Jack grabbed me out of the way leaving Oscar punching at thin air. I breathed out,

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it." Oscar whipped his head around angrily,

"I don't care what you say, you don't know anything about me or my life so butt out!"

"Oscar, please, let us be the family you never had."

"I don't want your stupid family anyway." He stormed off in the other direction, I watched as he walked off in the other direction. I broke away from Jack's arm jumping trying to chase after Oscar but was stopped by Morris.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"But, Oscar…"

"I know, but he'll come to us when he's ready." I left that night hopping towards the lodging house, I needed to find Morris's old crutches because this was getting tiring. As I was hopping along, concentrated on my next step I felt someone put their arm around me, it was Race. I gratefully put my arm around him supporting my weight.

"How did you know why Oscar was hurting us?"

"I used to be lonely like him, but I wouldn't hurt people. He saw our family and how happy we were, he felt like we were out to get him so he needed to destroy ours. Back in my time, I don't exactly fit in that much… I'm kinda awkward and like things that most people don't, like school or history, or Broadway."

"What's Broadway?"

"Doesn't matter, I just knew he was hurting on the inside and that was because he was just so lonely and isolated from the rest of the world. I can relate to that."

"Let's go get you some crutches."

"Sounds like a plan."


	15. Valentines Day

_**Seven Weeks Later, plus a few days**_

_**February 14, 1900**_

I don't like today, but today I might get to take the plaster off my leg, but now I learn how to walk again. Hooray. On top of that, it's Valentine's Day, I don't like it very much, always a popularity contest of who's the prettiest or who has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Plus all the newsies have been going crazy! Other than Blu I am the only girl in the lodging house and everyone is asking me for advice, I give it, lots of it. Now all the boys are rushing around preparing for their dates after work. I can't wait for some much-needed peace and quiet from all their craziness. I should have known better than to hang around Mush like the week before, yeesh he's almost as bad as Romeo. I went and sold papers like everyday and business has been good because I've been getting sympathy for the broken leg. The day is finally over and somehow I manage to climb up to the roof, thankfully Jack is gone so he won't find out… probably. Either way, my door has a lock, and I'm not in the mood for a rant from him about how I need to be more careful. I just sat up there, I swear sometimes I'm turning into Jack about how much I love this rooftop. When I get home I'm gonna be like climbing buildings and people are going to think I'm crazy. It's gonna be great. I sat up there for a while and then heard someone climbing up behind me,

"For the last time Mush, she doesn't care what shirt you wear, your hair looks fine, and no you do not smell funny." I turned around expecting to see Mush sniffing himself but instead, I saw Skip,

"I sure hope I don't smell funny."

"Sorry, everyone has been going a little nuts the past couple weeks."

"I can see that." I knew that I looked like a mess but I didn't really care at that point. He came and sat down next to me,

"So Race told me what happened,"

"Yeah, but I probably get it off today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow, everyone is too busy to take it off for me."

"I can fix that." he jokingly reached for my cast,

"Oh no, you don't." I pushed his arm away, he reached into his pocket and pulled a purple bandana around it.

"I got you something, just for old times sake. Race said you might be leaving soon, so I thought I'd get you something to remember me by. I wouldn't want ya to forget me when you go back to the wide open spaces of Illinois."

"Could never forget you." I took the bandana from his hand and tied it around my neck,

"Yeesh, I really am turning into Jack."

"Jack doesn't wear a bandana…"

"Different Jack."

"Oh,"

"Thanks Skip."

"Least I could do for you being such a weirdo, ya match me perfectly."

"You are such a goober."

"So are you,"

"True, true."

_**Three months later**_

_**May 1, 1900**_

I love spring so much! I love it, I love it, I love it! It's always so warm and you can actually breathe like in and out, it's not like winter where you literally can't breathe because everyone is sick. I had to take care of so many newsies because they got a cold and Elmer thinks everything is so funny so he would laugh which would send him into a fit of coughing. So then I would have to calm him down so he wouldn't choke, I wasn't able to sell papes for like two weeks while he was sick. It was horrible, I sold papers like usual today with Elmer and Mush little did I know it would be my last time. My last time seeing everyone. That day I was sitting in my room and Jack came to talk to me,

"Squirt, Race told me that you knew how Oscar was feeling because you felt the same way right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel like you fit in here?"

"Yeah of course I do, I have a family here."

"What about back in Illinois?"

"Well, it's different…"

"Do you or do you not."

"Not exactly, I know that people care about me but I don't feel like I fit in. I'm kinda super weird."

"I think I know how to get you home."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You need to realize that you do fit in back home and it's all in your head."

"Jack, it's not that simple."

"Yes, tell yourself right now, I am me and that's good enough."

"Jack,"

"Just do it."

"I'm me and that's good enough."

"Why don't you feel like you fit in?"

"I'm weird and people don't exactly pay attention to me, I just kinda am on the sidelines but I'm probably wrong."

"Exactly, you are you and that's good enough. If they can't see that then maybe they shouldn't be your friends at all. I think you are a wonderful person and I don't think that helps much but…"

"I am me and that's good enough, I am me and that's good enough, I am me and that's good enough!" I yelled a flash of light and the portal opened. I gawked at the portal, looking at it then back at Jack.

"Go," he whispered, I stared at the portal than ran and wrapped my arms around Jack,

"Goodbye, big brother."

"Goodbye, little sister." I stepped towards the portal and let it suck me back through.

_**September 10, 2019**_

My pass clattered to the floor, I was back in my own time. I was back in my uniform except there was still a purple bandana around my neck. I had to make sure nothing had changed, I dashed up the stairs to my locker. Ok, I was still a freshman. I ran back downstairs to Mr. Sanders room, everyone was still there. I breathed out in relief, everything was still the same. I sat down in my seat,

"Hey Squirt, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Yeah one second, wait did you just call me Squirt?"

"Yeah, everyone does."

"Since when?"

"Since forever, your acting funny today Squirt." I dug a pencil out of my bag and handed it to him. So not much had changed not even the time, it was as if I had never left. I knew it wasn't a dream because no one yelled at me to wake up. The only thing that changed is people call me Squirt now, it's kinda weird now that it's not with the Newsies. I wish I had gotten to the chance to say goodbye,


	16. gone

_**May 1, 1900**_

Jack walked out of the room now empty because she was gone. He walked back out to the square where he found Elmer and Mush,

"Hey, have you seen Squirt? We were supposed to prank Weasel right about now."

"She had to leave."

"She didn't say goodbye." Jack walked over to the paper wagon and climbed up on top of it,

"I know that some of you may be wondering where Squirt is. She had to leave, and some of you may be wondering why she didn't come to say goodbye. The thing is she wasn't from the year 1899, well now 1900, she is from the year 2019. She was from 120 years in the future, the reason she didn't say goodbye is she didn't know she was leaving today. We managed to get the portal to open and she had to go before it closed back up." A small murmur went through the crowd of newsies, Jack could see a few newsies leaving the square and Jack climbed back down. He walked back to the lodging house he could see someone climbing onto the roof. He also noticed someone on the porch with an animal, it was Crutchie stroking Palomas head.

"So you heard," Crutchie nodded his head as Jack sat down next to him,

"I just think of how she was and how much she helped us and she just had to leave so fast."

"Yeah," they sat there in quiet until they heard a small, soft voice coming from the roof,

"Fall is here, hear the yell, back to school, ring the bell, brand new shoes, walking blues, climb the fence, books, and pens, I can tell that we are gonna be friends, I can tell that we are gonna be friends."

"Oh no," Jack whispered, he climbed up the side of the building to see someone laying down on the roof,

"Walk with me Suzy - Lee, through the park and by the tree, we will rest upon the ground, and look at all the bugs we've found, safely walk to school without a sound, safely walk to school without a sound." Jack climbed up to the roof and sat down next to Jojo.

"Hey." he didn't answer,

"Upset?" Jojo nodded his head,

"It's just all the stuff she said about the family we had, and then she is a part of our family. It's just hard that she had to leave so fast."

"Yeah, I know. Her leaving is going to be hard, but she went back to where she belongs."

"I know, doesn't make it less hard."

"It definitely doesn't."

_**September 11, 2019**_

Life is so much less exciting when I have to go to school, I got yelled at to take my bandana off because it wasn't school approved. I got kinda annoyed now I just carry it in my pocket.

_**May 2, 1900**_

Everything seemed less quiet without having to worry about Squirt running around or breaking something. Jack climbed through the window and saw Morris sitting on a bed holding a stack of papers. He went and sat down next to him, he looked up from the papers.

"She used to leave these around all the time, it wasn't unlike her to leave her writings around."

"Yeah, I used to have to fight her for paper." Morris handed him a paper, in her scrawly handwriting was written,

I saw Finch at the lake again, I wonder why he is always throwing rocks in it. It actually looks very stress relieving, maybe I should try it sometime.

"Don't start Kelly I already knew."

"You did?"

"She told me when you and Morris switched bodies."

"So it wasn't weird for you when she left?"

"No it was, and I'm not saying I don't miss her because I do but she couldn't stay here forever."

"Yeah."

_**September 3, 2019**_

We were in world history today and we are about to start learning about WWI, but there is a section about the newsboy's strike of 1899, so here's how that went down.

"Open your books to page 394." We all flipped our books to the page and I saw it was about the newsies, finally, all my hard work would pay off!

"So the leader of the strike was Jack Kelly, he was seventeen when the strike happened to make him one of the oldest boys. Mr. Kelly also liked to draw and drew pictures of many people in the group. A few of his drawings can be seen on the right side of the page." I looked over to the drawings on the side to see one of Crutchie, then one of Race, Albert, and Jojo, one of Santa Fe, then one face I could recognize that face right away as my own. It was a picture similar to one of his mother's that I had seen. Eli said,

"That looks a lot like you Cecilia, so what's up with that?"

"Probably someone who just looks similar to me."

"It could be one of your relatives, Cecilia," Mr. Smith replied,

"Guess we'll never know," I said quickly.

_**May 4, 1900 **_

Jack found Elmer and Mush sitting in front of her set painting again. They sit there and stare at it every day.


	17. 15 years later

_**Fifteen years later…**_

I hurried to the theater bag slung over my shoulder, I wanted to get there early because it was our last show this week and I was exhausted. I could use a power nap before our last matinee this afternoon. I made my way through the empty theater halls to my dressing room, everything was so quiet here before the show. I opened the door to my dressing room and tossed my bag in a corner. I laid down on the floor and just rested for a while, I told people I was meditating but I was really taking a nap being Glinda was exhausting. After a half hour, I woke up and made some tea before starting to do makeup and stretching a little bit. After about an hour I heard a knock on my door,

"Come on in," I saw Maggie walking in half covered in green,

"Did they give you a few minutes break?"

"Yeah, it got a little itchy so they said to take a break."

"I think I want to be painted pink for this show."

"I think I get that arranged." I laughed and fiddled with the purple bandana around my neck.

"I've gotta go get my dress on in like ten minutes so we can be itchy together."

"Yeah, whoever said theater was glorious should have warned me about this."

"Definitely."

"Hey, I have a weird question."

"Shoot,"

"Why do you always wear that bandana?"

"It was from a really old friend."

"You've been wearing that since the first day of auditions!"

"Yeah, I'll probably still be wearing it long after that." Maggie walked back out to go finish being greenified. My costume person came in carrying a huge dress and my wig. Soon we heard the five-minute call, and we all headed out to the wings. I climbed into my bubble and climbed in ready for the first scene I had run a million times yet my stomach still jumped. Overture lights up, the song starts,

"Good news! She's dead! The witch of the west is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of here in Oz is dead! Good news! Good news! Look it's Glinda!" My bubble started to descend into the glittering stage,

"Fellow Ozians, let us be glad, let us be grateful! Let us rejocify that goodness could subdue, the wicked workings of you know who! Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil, the truth we all believe in by and by! Our will arise! For you and I!" The rest of the show flew by in a flash and soon I was running out with Maggie to bow in front of the cheering crowd. After what seemed like forever I had wriggled out of my dress and wig. I walked back out into the crowded New York streets for a breath of fresh air. I walked to the same spot every day, I knew exactly the route I needed to take to get there. I stood in front of a large office firm with people walking in and out of it. I looked at the small plaque which was all that remained of what this building used to be.

_Lower Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. _


End file.
